


第一部：回歸

by BlastedHead



Series: 俄刻阿諾斯的咆哮 [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, transgender character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead
Summary: 他的老爸是個軍人。 他的父親是個國王。 他們不應該在一起。他是個混血，一個被貴族唾棄、被平民鄙視的存在。





	1. 序

1

奧姆是自己游上岸的。

他知道亞瑟希望他可以跟母親和托馬斯住在一起，在沒有敵意的陸地人的照顧下逐漸認識地上的生活、文化，也讓自己被放逐的生涯沒有那麼難熬，但現在⋯⋯前海洋領主知道陸地人永遠都不會接納他——陸地人恐懼未知，而陸地人的男性是不會懷孕的。

他現在住的地方離岸邊只有一百米左右，方圓幾十公里內沒有其他的人。有好幾天他心裏懷著終止懷孕的可怕念頭，反正他不再是國王，生下的孩子都沒可能是亞特蘭蒂斯的繼承人了，奧姆現在也沒可能提供一個良好的環境給他成長。

但如果他還是海洋領主的話，孩子也不會有活路。況且除了滿腦子的回憶之外，他現在已經沒有其他東西可以把他聯繫到亞特蘭蒂斯、聯繫到他的過去、聯繫到穆克了。

想起穆克，他短暫的一生裏唯一一個完全信任的人，也是唯一一個會跟他走到底的人，奧姆在石灘上把自己抱得更緊了。他不知道他們對他的愛人做了甚麼，只希望他的下場沒有自己的那麼慘。亞瑟雖然放逐了他，但奧姆知道他的同母異父哥哥是個仁慈的人，而穆克名義上只是一個跟隨他的指示的人，要懲罰也不是懲罰他。他的平民血統在這裏成為了優勢——穆克不會被迫離開海洋，不會像奧姆一樣在陸地上孤身隻影的。波賽頓在上，他很大可能連他懷孕的事也不知道；他知道的可能是他已經沒辦法再次見到他的國王了。

想到這裏，奧姆攤開在礫石上，一隻手摸上微凸的腹部，疲倦地閉上雙眼。

 

2

奧姆的房子是一艘擱淺了很久的船。這艘船在陸地上有五、六米高，木造的船身長十多米，背對海洋的那邊穿了個洞，剛好足夠一個成年人不用低頭就可以走進去。進了「門口」，右邊的船艙放著一大一小的木箱，剛好是一站桌子和一張凳子；左邊船艙被一匹布分隔開，後面的地上放著一張狹窄的充氣床墊，上面又有一張疊好的薄毯子和一塊充氣枕頭。對著海的一邊的船艙開了兩個長方形的洞，睡房和客飯廳各一個，當作窗戶。

穆克，亞特蘭蒂斯戰士團前隊長，現在的家比這裏好不知多少倍。

看到愛人不在家，他出發前往石灘。他上岸後已經走了很遠的路，離開了海洋許久，不過他感到他的國王就在附近，因此他不能停下來。

他要找到奧姆，要找到他的孩子。

距離石灘十米的時候他看見了。他夢寐以求的人正躺在礫石上，雙眼緊閉，右手放在微微凸起的肚子上。那時候的風吹得很猛，但看到伴侶難得放鬆的表情，穆克不敢騷擾他，只在他身旁坐下，一起吹風。

等了不知多久，他的國王還是沒有醒來的跡象，於是他伸手撥開奧姆額頭上的頭髮，手指從眉心畫過眉毛，在顴骨上繞了個圈，沿著鼻子掉到嘴角，一直走到嘴唇中間，直線向下輕按，到了下巴的時候停下，半隻手覆蓋著他的頸部，半隻手捧著他的臉。眼簾翻開，不再擋住蔚藍的雙眼。

「穆克？」他開口問，很久沒有使用過的聲音前所未有地沙啞。他舉起腹部上的手，拇指摸上了情人的面罩，其餘的手指輕輕地勾著他的下巴。如果沒有面罩的阻擋，他的拇指會剛好落在前隊長唇下的疤痕上。他的眼神是不集中的，好像還沒有從夢中醒過來一樣，而對他來說，眼前的景象可能真的只能在美夢中出現。

他的愛人握住他面罩上的手，把他帶到左胸上，讓他感受自己的心跳，好像在說：是的，我不是幻覺，我真的找到你、回到你的身邊了。

在大海裏，海水會帶走所有的淚；在陸地上，淚是會留下來的，是一種真實的感覺。

穆克跪在礫石上，臉頰隔著面罩貼在愛人的頭上，一隻手梳攏著國王凌亂的金髮，一隻手在他的背上走了一圈又一圈。奧姆坐在礫石上，把臉埋在最信任的人的胸膛裏，手臂緊緊圈住前隊長的身體，生怕眼前的人會突然消失。兩個人都在流淚，但只有一個人感受到。

 

3

奧姆不敢走進大海，因此他們現在回到了國王用作家的那艘船裏。他們面對面坐在床墊上，然後穆克意識到愛人想他先說他的故事。

白金色頭髮的人握住了對方的手，開始敘述自己如何落到這樣的境地。

奧姆被放逐的時候，穆克還被軟禁在營房裏——亞瑟的命令。他再次見到國王的哥哥時，那時已經是他的審訊。他知道如果他埋藏心裏的感情，向對方謊稱自己是被迫參與入侵陸地的行動，他離開法庭的時候，會是一個自由的人，連同軍銜，連同身分。可是他不可能背叛他的愛人——如果他說了這個謊，奧姆會真的變成孤身一人。那時候，王座上坐著的有武爾科宰相和梅拉公主，但坐在中心的人不是他的國王，而是那個前幾天才第一次踏足亞特蘭蒂斯的陸地人。

真相永遠是最難聽的。

「奧姆是亞特蘭蒂斯真正的國王。」他注視著王座中間的那個金色身影。他的盔甲的配色非常可怕。「我會跟隨他，直到地獄被毀滅、我們的靈魂都消失之後。」

「穆克隊長，」開口的是叛徒武爾科，「你的意思是，你是自願追隨奧姆的？」

他一下子惱火起來。「奧姆 **國王** 相信我多於你是有原因的。」那個叛徒可以說出除了穆克以外，一直都站在奧姆身邊的人的名字嗎？那樣的人 **存在** 嗎？

「你在斷送自己的未來。」

「我的未來在奧姆國王身上。」

穆克之後就被帶回營房單獨軟禁。他的判決是由帶他走的士兵帶來的——他也被判流放，不用離開海洋，但是終生不得回到亞特蘭蒂斯。他有十分鐘收拾他的行李；他擁有不多，所以只用了一半。那個士兵把他半拖到城牆外，塞了一個箱子給他，接著就游走了。

「你哥哥的最後一個請求：」穆克敲了敲面罩，「找你。面罩是他給的。」

奧姆不斷用拇指擦去伴侶手上看不見的灰塵。「我哥哥知道嗎？」

穆克緊緊抓著國王的雙手，讓他們不再亂動。「那重要嗎？」

「不。」前海洋領主回答，接著問：「我們之後該怎麼做？」

「甚麼意思，『我們之後該怎麼做？』？當然是把你帶回大海了。你不可能這樣——」前士兵示意他們所在的地方——「一個人住下去。」

「我不可以回——」

「我找到一個叫做亞普利安的村子。像她的名字一樣，住在那裏的人⋯⋯都是被拋棄的。(1)他們都是像我們一樣的人，沒有人會在意的。」

有好幾分鐘奧姆看起來對此感到矛盾，但他好歹是個曾經的國王，經常要下艱難的決定。

「好，」他輕聲道。「我跟你回去。」

 

4

亞普利安位處太平洋北部，在白令海峽的一堵懸崖上，流線型的房屋亂中帶序地從岩石中伸出來，黑壓壓的輪廓好像很嚇人，其實住在裏面的人一點都不。從這裏出發，不用繞路就能去到的只有海溝國和要通過海溝國才能到達的隱匿之海，可想而知這裏有多麼偏僻。

穆克說得對，已經懷孕八月多的奧姆想，村子裏除了海溝族以外甚麼人都有——住在他們隔壁的就是個鹹水國人。最重要的是，他們根本不在乎身邊的人從哪兒來，讓奧姆人生第一次感覺到平靜。他還不知道鹹水鄰居的名字；懷孕使他整天模模糊糊的，除了躺在床上休息和吃掉穆克帶來的食物以外，他基本上甚麼都做不了。穆克好像整天都不用工作似的，大部分時間都陪伴著他；他的解釋是村裏的人都知道前軍人家裏有個極為需要照顧的人，因此這幾個月先做好他身為丈夫的義務，過後才開始貢獻這個小小的社區。

「⋯⋯姆。奧姆。奧姆！醒來啊！」

愛人的聲音把他的意識拖回現實，連同下腹和雙腿之間的劇痛。奧姆阻止不了自己尖叫，頭撞到沙發的扶手上。他下意識地想合上腿，但穆克毫不動搖，左手把他舉起的右腿向他的腹部推擠，右手輕放在他的左邊大腿上。發生了甚麼——

「陛下，你做得很好，」穆克的聲音從來沒有這樣溫柔過，「相信我——最後一下，我們的孩子就會出生了。」一陣劇烈的宮縮令前海洋領主臉容扭曲。「現在！」

奧姆用力，感到嬰兒還在他體內的肩膀通過狹窄的通道被擠出來。最後一點的力氣已經用盡，他向後倒下，感覺到多於看見他的伴侶輕輕地把嬰兒拽了出來。他的眼皮非常沉重，但他知道他要撐著一會——他要親眼看見他的孩子。

一個重量壓到他的胸膛上。他睜開眼睛，看見一個赤裸的嬰兒安靜地躺了在上面。對，安靜——他和他愛人的孩子沒有像普通的嬰孩一樣凌厲地哭，但他可以從穆克臉上的微笑得知，他們的孩子是健康的。

穆克。濃雲。奧姆現在好像通過一層霧觀察世界一樣。

濃雲。比濃雲輕微的是——

「魅斯帖。」(2)他用手指輕輕擦過嬰兒的背。「我們的孩子。」

「女兒。」穆克補充道。他坐到伴侶身旁，一隻手臂抱著奧姆，一隻手臂支持著國王胸前的嬰兒。「她是個女孩子。」

奧姆微笑，在沉睡之前最後的感覺是穆克在他唇上的輕吻。

 

 

5

「⋯⋯國王失去了國家，但他同時得到了他最想要的——」奧姆在魅斯帖的額頭落下一吻——「你——」他抬起頭，看見倚在門框的穆克——「和你的父親。」

穆克挺直，開始走近他的家人。

「從前有個士兵。」他開始道。「他不知道自己為甚麼加入軍隊，不知道——」

他身後一陣爆炸，震動了整間屋子。白金色頭髮的男人知道這不是地震，馬上衝到伴侶和女兒身上保護著他們。一隻手在推他的肩膀，叫他向後退。

「穆克，」國王把女兒交給丈夫，聲音充滿著恐慌，「藏起她。」

多年的經驗令穆克一時間只能聽從奧姆的命令。他抱起了出生不夠一週的女兒，迅速游到睡房裏，打開一個行李箱，取出裏面的劍和離子槍，把嬰兒放進箱子裏，半合上蓋子。他很快地分析了海流的變化，得出有六個人游進了他們的屋子的結論。他緩慢地游到客廳，發現果然有六個身穿銀色盔甲的漁人國士兵包圍了他的伴侶。奧姆抬頭，看見了穆克手上的武器，給他一個眼神。

穆克把劍拋給國王，同時向漁人國士兵連開四槍，四個洞馬上出現在四個士兵的盔甲上，綠色的血隨著水流飄了出來。奧姆把劍捅進另一個士兵的腹部，把他甩到自己身後的同伴，讓穆克一槍解決他們。穆克轉身，把槍對著牆壁上的大洞，解決了另外兩個打算進來的士兵。「哐噹」一聲，一個士兵撞碎了另一堵牆上的窗戶；奧姆狠狠地把他撞到天花板，在他可以回過氣來之前割斷了他的喉嚨。

這場打鬥不可能持續多於一分鐘，但他們的客廳已經變成一片狼藉。穆克和自己的愛人對望，在對方堅定的蔚藍雙眼中看見了他最不想伴侶做的事。

「一定會有別的——」

「殺掉他們前國王的是我，被放逐陸地的是我，他們的目標也是我。」奧姆走到穆克面前，雙手捧著了前軍人的臉。「你被逐離亞特蘭蒂斯而已，還可以留在海裏。我留在這裏只會為你們——」他充滿渴望地凝視著睡房——「帶來麻煩。」

「你還沒完全康復，多留幾天吧。」前軍人哀求道。「拜託。」

國王搖頭，低頭親吻曾經是唯一一個排在他人生第一位的人。他之後把劍還了給穆克。「替我好好照顧魅斯帖。再見。」轉身，準備離去。

「你不跟你的女兒道別？」穆克對著愛人的背影大喊。

奧姆轉過來。「如果我那樣做，我可能走不了。」

他幾秒後就消失在前軍人的視線範圍內。被留下的人游過像廢墟一樣的客廳，到了睡房後隨便地扔下手上的武器，抱起安靜地躺在行李箱裏的魅斯帖。似乎感到一個父親離開了她似的，她發出了她出生以後的第一陣聲響。

嬰兒淒厲的哭聲在峽谷中迴盪了許久。

* * *

 

註：

(1)：這其實是個諧音。Abaddon，中文作亞巴頓，古希臘語叫作Apollyon亞普利安，是基督教裏掌管無底坑的天使的名字，意思是毀滅之地。拋棄的英文是abandon，跟Abaddon差不多讀音。我想這句話的時候使用英語的，原文是: ‘I found a village called Apollyon. As the name suggests, the people who live there… they’re abandoned. They’re like us. No one will care.’

(2)：穆克是Murk的音譯，而murk指的是黑暗、昏暗，或者是濃雲。魅斯帖是Mist的音譯，而mist的意思是薄霧，所以奧姆的大腦迴路是Murk→fog（霧）→Mist——魅斯帖是以她的父親穆克命名的。

 


	2. 第一章

1

一個人來到亞普利安村，如果問有沒有一個叫做魅斯帖的人，大部分人都會回答「穆克就有，誰他媽是魅斯帖。」，但如果問有沒有一個白金色頭髮的人，他們八成會指向村子裏最接近海床的那間屋子。住在亞普利安的人都知道，那間屋子的兩個主人是他們的鬧鐘——這十幾年以來，他們每天早上都會準時在村子前練習游泳，通常加上劇烈的格鬥和吶喊聲，其中一把聲音隨著時間的流逝變得愈來愈低沉，但這幾年來都不是每天出現。Ta有貴族血統，人們都說。大部分住在這條主要以捕魚為生的村子裏面的人都見過ta跟妄想多撈一點魚或蟹的陸地人漁船作對，如果ta沒有貴族血統的話，ta又怎麼可以在沒有任何儀器的幫助下在陸地上呼吸？

沈史提芬把ta從水中撈出來的時候當然不知道這些，只知道這個剛剛替他和大衛趕走礙事的漁船的人是來自亞特蘭蒂斯的，是個女孩，一艘船的螺旋槳在本應人類刀槍不入的皮膚上留下了一道從左肩到右臀的切口。她現在躺在甲板上沉睡著；隨著研究船在海中航行拋起的水花會縮短她復原所需的時間，而雖然這是了解亞特蘭蒂斯的好機會，但為了留住她而故意減慢康復速度⋯⋯那違背了史提芬的原則。

「你確定她是個女的？」

大衛的頭從船艙冒了出來，接著是他的上半身，最後整個人站在甲板上。他走到史提芬身旁坐下，瞄了瞄史提芬的平板上的資料。

「至少生理上是的，」博士回答道，「但心理上⋯⋯」

「你不肯定。」前海盜替他說完。

一陣沙沙聲從他們救起來的人傳出。Ta背上的傷已經變成一道淺淺的疤痕，手指抓了抓地上的木板。Ta睜開了眼，看見了拯救了ta的人，用手撐起了自己，倚著欄杆站了起來。Ta充滿懷疑地凝視著眼前的兩個男人，眼睛開始發光。

研究船的兩個主人連忙舉起雙手。「等等，等等。」史提芬說。「你在對付那群不知所謂的漁人，是不是？你大概被螺旋槳擊中了，背部受了很重的傷。你記得嗎？」

藍色的光退去，但ta的姿態仍然是僵硬的。

「我們看見你飄流在海面。」大衛接著解釋。「你幫我們趕走了那些漁船，所以我們想我們可以幫你。他是沈史提芬博士，」他示意身旁的人。「他已經研究了亞特蘭蒂斯許多年，陸地上沒有人比他熟悉你們了。我是大衛·海德，一個⋯⋯說我是個科學工程師吧。」

他們以為亞特蘭蒂斯人會放鬆，但ta只是逕自走進駕駛室，在雷達前停下，盯著螢幕上一閃一閃的那點。

「我們快要離開白令海了。」大衛解釋道。「下一站是阿拉斯加灣。」

Ta緩慢地轉向黑皮膚的人，眼神好像不敢相信他說的一樣。幾秒鐘就這樣過去，ta突然移動，把大衛推開，衝出甲板，躍進大海，消失在他們眼前。

「還真是順利啊。」大衛聽見史提芬說。

 

2

穆克才擔心沒多久，他的兒子就回來了。那時候他正想出門向鄰居求救，但他轉過頭來魅斯帖就好好地站在那兒，打量著他父親一身要出門的裝扮，叫了聲爸。  
「魅斯帖。」

兩人上前，擁抱。穆克發現他的頭頂只到達魅斯帖的鼻子——他的小孩長大了。

「怎麼這麼久啊？」男人伸長手臂，把手搭在兒子的肩膀上。魅斯帖微笑著舉起一隻手，把父親推進客廳，另一隻手往門框旁的顯示板一按，關上了門。他聞到了早餐的味道，雙腳一踢游到廚房裏，看見一份符合他食量的早餐在桌上和一塊同樣款式但已經沒有食物在上面的碟子，大腦終於意識到他究竟離家多久。但他還是安坐在他的早餐前面，伸手拿了一塊肉，把它塞進口裏，因為那是他爸想他做的，而且他真的很餓——快速癒合傷口需要大量的能量。穆克坐到兒子對面，摸了一把魅斯帖在水裏飄蕩的銀髮。兒子裝作不滿地盯了父親一眼，卻同時繼續狼吞虎嚥著。

「幹什麼這麼久啊？」父親問。

魅斯帖很像說他只是分神了，但他知道父親寧願擔心也不想拆穿他在說謊，所以他回答：「平常的事，不過被螺旋槳畫到了，被兩個陸地人救了起來，睡了幾個小時。」接著繼續吃他的早餐。

人類的螺旋槳能夠割開亞特蘭蒂斯人的皮膚？前軍人摸不著頭腦。算了，他可以遲些繼續問。「你走前有沒有向他們道謝？」

兒子被最後一塊魚嗆到了。那就是沒有了，穆克心裏嘆息著。魅斯帖不喜歡說話——村子裏除了他們的鹹水國鄰居以外，其他人都誤會他是個啞巴。經驗告訴穆克，要他兒子開口跟一個人說話需要起碼三個月的相處，而那種「說話」其實是廣義的——那指的是發出聲音來回應對方，對著說他父親壞話的人的一聲咆哮、隨著一模輕蔑的笑容的呼氣、心情不好時警告性地從喉嚨發出來的低沉叫聲，這些都包括在內。自從他跟十二歲的女兒坦白交代她的身世後，他的孩子話更少了，何況是對著完全陌生的陸地人。

他強迫自己集中精神，看見兒子已經清潔好他們倆用過的碟子，坐立不安地等候進一步的指示。

穆克擠出一抹笑容；他的確為兒子感到驕傲，但是他雖然曾經是個軍人，兒子常常出遠門，還一出就出好幾天，也是會令他感到擔心的。

「多穿件上衣之類的，」他拍了拍兒子的肩膀，「是時候讓村民們知道我的王子凱旋歸來了。」

他很努力地不去想魅斯帖提到的螺旋槳。

 

3

亞普利安只有一間酒吧，主人就是塞比，他們的鹹水國鄰居。跟傳統的鹹水國人不同，塞比不但不崇尚武力，還曾經嘗試在祖國宣揚和平的信息，就這樣被人趕出去了。穆克挺喜歡這隻蟹的——至少他記得他兒子的名字，以及認同他對那些漁民做的事。

（不是其他村民都不喜歡魅斯帖搞定那些過度捕撈的陸地人，不過他們居然把他兒子的行為歸功於他的貴族血統，還因此說「那個啞巴」沒了遺傳會是個一無是處的人。他們難道沒發現這幾年魚和蟹的數目都回升了嗎？）

他們坐到吧台前的時候，塞比已經準備好他們的食物。「這個給你的——」一杯釀海藻汁重重落在魅斯帖前的木板上——「答謝你保護我們村。這個給你的——」另一杯落在穆克眼前——「答謝你把兒子養育成個該死的好人。」他之後就繼續招待別的客人，給了兩父子一些私人空間。

兩人都喝了一口酒，一起把視線轉移到掛在酒吧一個角落的電視。頻道是塞比喜歡的新聞台，但由於亞普利安離其他國家都很遠，而且亞特蘭蒂斯的王不再是他的伴侶了，穆克漸漸對他離開了快二十年的家的事務失去興趣。他轉為觀察他的兒子；魅斯帖的臉部表情比奧姆的更難以拆解，比他另一個父親的更微妙、更富有變化，因此穆克常常抓緊機會多了解他的王子。此刻，魅斯帖眼眶的肌肉是繃緊的，嘴唇抿成一條直線，右手緊握著他的酒杯。似乎承受不了正在播放的新聞，他不夠一分鐘就把視線從電視扯開，落在剛剛進來的那群人身上，亞特蘭蒂斯人、澤貝爾人和漁人各一。

糟糕。

「看吶，」澤貝爾人說。穆克記得她叫做戴安妮。「爸爸的孩子回家了。」(3)

漁人瞄了瞄電視上的新聞。「還是找不到你的婊子媽媽？」

穆克很想把這群不知天高地厚的人獻祭給海溝。魅斯帖的另外一個父親比他們好很多倍了。他看見他的兒子只是盯著他們，繼續喝著塞比給的酒；他的肌肉放鬆了，好像那些人的話完全沒有影響到他一樣。

「生了個啞巴女兒，誰敢承認她呢。」亞特蘭蒂斯人譏笑道。「一個婊子生下的啞巴。」

穆克覺得他如果沒有跟一個需要每天控制情緒的人交往，他大概已經殺掉了眼前的人。他聽見魅斯帖從喉嚨深處發出的聲音——一個警告。

「說話啊。」

三人包圍了白金色頭髮的年輕人，擋住了他的去路。他們的目標只是喝完了自己的酒，嘶鳴著隨便把空杯子放回身後的吧台上。

「小子們，」塞比從吧台後冒了出來，「不光顧的話給我滾。」

亞特蘭蒂斯人——她叫做貝諾爾——不知從哪裏拔出一把刀，架了在魅斯帖的頸部。

混帳——

魅斯帖的手掌狠狠地拍在貝諾爾的胸口上，趁著所有人可以反應之前奪去了她的刀子，以閃電一樣的速度插進對方的頸部，然後拔出來，把刀子交了給漁人。貝諾爾尖叫，雙手飛快地按在不斷流血的傷口上，被她的同伴推離襲擊她的人。

「你——」漁人開口說，但被塞比打斷。

「你們給我滾！」接著對著穆克父子：「不是你們。」

「她會死的！」戴安妮的聲音尖銳得讓穆克覺得他的耳膜快要穿洞了。

「她不會，」前軍人厲聲說，「那個角度和深度根本傷不了任何重要的部位。現在離我的兒子遠點。」

「她是個女孩！」

「兒子！」穆克對著已經到了門口的三人大喊。轉過來，對著神情嚴肅的兒子問：「魅斯帖，你還好嗎？」

他從魅斯帖的眼神得到了答案。

「對不起，塞比。」男人跟酒保說。「我知道你不想這種事情發生在——」

鹹水國人揮了揮鉗子。「沒關係，我已經很想揍那群小子許久了。替我向你的兒子道謝。」

穆克點頭，握著魅斯帖的手，一起游回家。

 

 

4

警報在早上十一時多響起。三秒之後，有人在水中發射了一個箱子。大衛和史提芬目定口呆地看著它穿過水面，升上半空，在空氣裏劃出一條優美的拋物線，直立地降落在甲板中央。他們對望了一眼，接著看見他們前天拯救了的亞特蘭蒂斯人在箱子旁邊著陸，身上還滴著水。兩個陸地人從艦橋走出來，驚訝地迎接他們的來客。從幾乎可以說是壯麗的著陸恢復過來後，不速之客似乎不知道該怎麼繼續下去。

「哈囉，年輕人，」史提芬說，臉上掛著一個真誠的笑容，「甚麼風把你吹來了？」

亞特蘭蒂斯人彎下腰，把腳邊的箱子推往船的主人們。大衛上前檢查眼前跟陸地上的可攜式冰桶沒甚麼分別的箱子，找到了扣子，拉起它，打開蓋子，雙眼差點被濺出來的海水刺痛到。「魚？」他連忙後退，用手抹去臉上部分的水滴。

「這個季節 **最好、最肥美的** 魚，大衛。」海洋學家的笑容燦爛得快要把他的臉一分為二，但還是幫忙闔上了蓋子。「都是給我們的嗎？」

銀髮的年輕人低聲說了些話，但兩個人類都聽不清楚。

「對不起，能不能重複一次你剛才說的話？」史提芬也同樣地低聲道。他還以為亞特蘭蒂斯人都是用宏亮的聲線跟人說話呢。

「救了我的謝禮。」蹲下，雙手抱起箱子，目光停留在蓋子上面。「你的廚房？」

「這邊請，」科學家趕在大衛可以說一些可能會再次趕走亞特蘭蒂斯人的話之前說，一隻手搭在他們的客人的肩膀上，把ta引導到廚房的位置，也強迫大衛跟著他們，「雖然我不知道我們陸地人的煮食用具跟你們的有多大的差別。你記得我們叫什麼，是不是？」

來自大海的人點頭。「史蒂芬和大衛。」

「好極了。那你呢？你叫甚麼名字？」

被問問題的人僵住了，停了在原地不動。

「呃，你不說也可——」

「魅斯帖。」

「欸？」

大衛趕上他們，站了在史提芬身旁。他這時才發現他好像在哪裏見過這張臉。

「我是魅斯帖，」疑惑退去、消失，「穆克之子。」

前海盜不想相信自己的推理。

 

5

魅斯帖黃昏時才回到家，海水裏盡是晚飯的香味。他的父親在客廳劈叉，整個人倒T字型地趴在地板上。父親常常說柔軟度對一個戰士來說跟力量和速度一樣重要，但魅斯帖不知道為甚麼，筋骨總是僵硬的，明明自己才是年輕的那個。

「你回來了。」父親邊坐直邊說。魅斯帖看著他如何輕易地把雙腿折合到臀部下，不用手也能穩定地站起來。在父親身邊，他突然覺得自己笨手笨腳的，發達的肌肉和比平常人大的骨架成為了障礙。「晚飯過幾分鐘就好了。你那些陸地人玩得開心嗎？」

魅斯點頭。「他們要我答應再去探望他們。」

「那你答應了嗎？」

「有。我可以去嗎？」

父親笑了，腳板輕輕施力往上飄，親吻了兒子的額頭，把他的臉埋在自己的肩膀裏。穆克感到一雙強壯的手臂懷抱著他。

「當然可以啊，」曾經的軍人說，「當然可以了。」

如果他的兒子在海裏找不到他的位置，他有到陸地尋找的權利。

* * *

 註(3)：本來這一句是 ‘Papa’s kid is home.’ 我的中文沒救了⋯⋯


	3. 第二章

1

七年說長不長，說短不短，不足讓嬰兒長大成人，但足夠洋流循環兩次有多。陸地上，科技繼續推陳出新，務求消耗更少的資源來產生最多的能量；更多人得知亞特蘭蒂斯的存在，更多的環保協議被簽署、實行。海洋裏，科技的進步可能比陸地還要迅速，人們在亞瑟國王的領導下逐漸摒棄舊有令他們經常互相廝殺的觀念，但制度還是有待改善。至於亞普利安，生活則沒太大的改變——大部分人還是養他們的魚、種他們的海藻、經營他們的商店；他們八卦的對象繼續是住在村子邊緣的父子（現在他們已經記得穆克有的是個兒子，但還是不記得他的名字）。至於那兩個經常被閒話家常的對象，一個繼續每天守護亞普利安、等待著自己的兒子從愈來愈長的探險回家，另一個則隨著跟陸地人探險和任務，逐漸退去臉上僅餘的稚氣，真正地成長為一個男人。在歲月的痕跡開始出現在他的父親的臉上時，他的足跡遍佈全球海域，活動範圍不再限制在白令海，有時是陸地人的拯救者，有時是他們最不想遇到的敵人，偶爾跟著他的陸地人朋友上岸，體驗陸地的生活，帶著一個又一個他父親想像不到的故事回家。

在這方面，穆克想自己是自私的。他知道他鼓勵兒子體驗陸地的原因不只是他在海洋裏受到的待遇，還有二十五年前離開他們的國王。他允許自己懷抱希望，知道奧姆雖然一生都生活在海洋裏，但他是個聰明的人，會懂得學習在陸地生存，以自己的方式守護著遠在海洋深處的家人。這也是他要求兒子交代所有他記得的細節的原因——魅斯帖在陸地上已經有一點名氣，如果奧姆知道他的孩子——他一定會認得他的，是不是？——在陸地上行走，他心裏的那一小點的希望是堅信他會暗中幫助自己的兒子的。

他的心思還是被魅斯帖發現了。那天他的兒子難得在家，但穆克反常地完全提不起勁，在清早例行的訓練後便坐了在沙發中間發呆。他問了自己很多的問題：如果當年奧姆真的跟陸地開戰，他們現在的關係會是怎樣？如果他和奧姆都沒有被放逐，他們對於亞特蘭蒂斯來說，會是甚麼角色？魅斯帖會有機會出生嗎？如果當年奧姆沒有離開他們，他們現在還會住在亞普利安嗎？如果是的，魅斯帖會被欺凌嗎？還是——

他感覺到一隻強壯的手臂——有一刻他以為他的丈夫回來了——包圍著他的肩膀，把他拉到兒子身旁。那隻手之後輕輕地覆蓋在他的耳朵上，讓他的頭靠在同樣強壯的肩膀上。他記得他在魅斯帖小時候也會同樣做，但現在他們換了位置。

「你想念父親，」他的兒子呢喃。「你想知道他還在不在生。」

他抓緊兒子的另一隻手。他的眼眶很酸，因此他知道他在流淚。

「你想要我的任務的細節，因為我不認識我的父親，但你認識，你跟他一起生活了許久。你知道他行動的方式和規律。你覺得他會幫助我。」

「你爸爸是個傻瓜。」

「你不是。」

此時魅斯帖的手機響起，螢幕顯示著他其中一個陸地朋友的名字。兒子皺著眉按了接聽。

「大衛？」

「魅斯帖，我要你立即出發。」

「為甚麼？」

「有一群氪星人帶了個世界引擎過來，想要改造地球。那個世界引擎現在在阿拉斯加諾姆區上空。你到了就會看到的了。」

「正義聯盟呢？」

「需要時間匯合。」

穆克看見兒子的表情變得嚴峻。他完全不知道魅斯帖和大衛在說甚麼，但一定不是好事。「好的。」

「你知道你很大可能——」

「我會去那兒的。」

掛線，伸長手臂。前軍人感到水流的變動，他已經給了兒子繼承的那把劍和離子槍從他的睡房飄出來，令魅斯帖好像在隔空取物一樣，「啪」的一聲飛到他的手裏。他站起來，嚴肅的樣子跟他的另一個父親沒兩樣。

「爸，」他說，「如果你五個小時之內都收不到我的信息，疏散村子裏的所有人，包括你自己。」

「發生甚麼事了？」穆克問。他沒有聽過兒子用這種命令般的語氣跟他說話。

男孩本來想開口解釋，但他把實情告訴他爸對事情不會有幫助，於是他只是彎下腰，親吻父親的臉頰，說了句「我愛你，爸。」，接著衝出門口，把自己投進一場生還率微乎其微的戰鬥。

 

2

浮在半空的世界引擎很巨大，高度跟大城市裏的摩天大廈差不多。一束白光從它的底部穿出，魅斯帖同時感受到一種不屬於這個世界的物質開始在空氣蔓延。他架起離子槍，實驗性地向那艘三隻腳的飛船開了一槍。離子束沒有被反彈，表示天上的堡壘要麼有防護罩吸收能量，要麼完全沒有防護可言。

「 **除了相對長的生命外，氪星人的能力其實跟普通人類沒有分別。** 」

他想像世界引擎的每一個角落、每一個縫隙被海水滲透。在他身後，海洋隱隱作動；他聽得見巨浪的聲音，他看見外星戰艦徒勞地向大海發射離子束，他可以想像到艦上的氪星人的恐懼。世界引擎嘗試改變方向，但它的速度怎能夠得著憤怒的大海呢？

「 **氪星人的力量與吸收的太陽能成正比。** 」

一滴又一滴的水從無際的汪洋往天上飄，凝聚成雲。一瞬間，烏雲遮蓋了赫利奧斯(4)，白天變成黃昏；沉重低溫的空氣似乎凝固了，本來已經強烈的風勢變得刺骨，如果自己上了岸，魅斯帖大概也會被吹走。大海和天空都變得灰濛濛的，有點像大衛曾經給他看過的災難片的背景。

四周沒有任何山脈，但海洋的咆哮在天際迴盪著。

世界引擎顫抖，白光隨之搖曳，接著消失，可是巨大的毀滅者依然飄浮在半空中，好像被一根看不見的繩子從雲層後吊下來一樣。魅斯帖還是繼續操縱著天上和戰艦裏的水——在世界引擎被完全失效前，他一刻都不能鬆懈。

半個小時後，他上了岸，發了一條信息給他爸，告訴他威脅已經解決了一大半，但仍然不知道何時可以回去。

再過半個小時，世界引擎開始發出巨大的嘎嘎聲，持續了許久，幸好他可以把頭浸到水裏當作隔音。儘管如此，他把眼睛露了出來；他需要親眼確認地球不再受到想要殺光他們的外星人的威脅。

他聽見飛機引擎的聲音。轉過頭，看見三顆很小的點緊隨在蝙蝠戰機後面。魅斯帖瞇上眼，認出了亞特蘭蒂斯的國王和王后與超人。他正想跳回海裏，但被王后叫住了。

「留下。」她清楚地命令道。三秒後，她和她的丈夫雙雙撞到地上，滾了幾圈，很快地站了起來。他們身後傳來一聲巨響——世界引擎終於墜落，潺潺流水從每一個缺口像泉水般湧出來。

現任國王把視線從外星戰艦移開。「你做的好事？」他似乎沒有注意到他妻子臉上的雲湧。

魅斯帖選擇這一刻跳進水裏。他已經完成了他的職責；他不管他名義上的統治者要他怎樣做——他現在就要回家。

 

 

3

男孩一走，天好像終於承受不了烏雲的重量似的，下起了大雨來。亞瑟很想去追，雖然身為七海之首，至少也要跟那個人說聲謝謝。他向前邁了一步，被梅拉抓住了手腕。

「別追了，」她的聲音聽起來很遙遠。「他們需要我們。」

亞瑟知道那是個藉口——她現在的表情就像剛剛看完恐怖片一樣。「他有甚麼問題啊？」因為他實在沒見過那個人。「在我看來似乎沒甚麼。」

「他看起來不熟悉嗎？」梅拉皺著眉問。

「讓你想起認識的人？」

亞特蘭蒂斯的王后幾秒後嘆息。「希望那只是我的錯覺吧。」

「梅拉⋯⋯」

「你真的想不起任何人？」

「 **你** 想起了誰？」

梅拉非常勉強地翻了個白眼，轉身準備離開，但亞瑟抓住了她的手臂。

「告訴我。」

「你不認識他。」

「告訴我吧。拜託。」

澤貝爾人直視著丈夫金黃色的眼。「你記得穆克隊長嗎？」

「亞瑟！梅拉！」那是巴利的聲音。

「我們回到王宮再說。」

「是的，王后陛下。」

 

4

「陛下，來自漁人國絲卡尤絲女王的來電。」

「做甚麼的？」

「殿下說這非常緊急。」

揚起眉毛。「⋯⋯好的。接通吧。」

「亞瑟國王。」

「絲卡尤絲女王。」

「我打來是想談及你的弟弟的。」

「奧姆？」

「是的。根據二十五年前的審判，奧姆前國王應該被放逐到陸地，但是為甚麼我可以在海洋裏偵測到他的魔法信號？」

「也許他只是想在海灘游個泳？」

「殿下，信號顯示他從阿拉斯加海岸游到白令海的中央。這是⋯⋯到海裏游個泳嗎？」

噢。「你認錯人了。那個人不是奧姆。我看著他跳進水裏的。」

「亞瑟殿下。」

「是的，絲卡尤絲殿下？」

「你知道魔法信號是可以遺傳的，是不是？」

不知道，但好吧。「殿下，你希望暗示甚麼？」

「奧姆留下了子嗣。」

「那是沒可能的。」

「有沒有可能我們看事實吧。我已經派了人去信號最後的座標調查。如果那真的是奧姆或他的子嗣，我會依法就地處理。」

「等等，絲卡尤——」

「絲卡尤絲完。」

三維投影關上。那個在阿拉斯加不費吹灰之力就搞定了一個世界引擎和裏面的氪星人的男孩，就這樣死了？不行。

摸上通信器，撥通電話。

「亞瑟。」

「武爾科老人家。亞特蘭蒂斯在白令海有定居地嗎？」

「讓我想想⋯⋯好像有，不過很面積小，住的人更少。為甚麼突然這樣問？」

該告訴他嗎？「是奧姆。我們有些工作還未完成。」(5)

 

 

5

魅斯帖最終沒有告訴他爸全部。是的，我當初覺得會有一場激烈的戰鬥；是的，我最後只開了一槍；是的，我沒有跟敵人正面對決。我看見了現任國王和王后，但我想快點回家，所以我在他們眼前跳進水裏了，反正他們也沒有命令我做甚麼。

他在穆克的床上滾來滾去，似乎在發洩剛才用不著的精力；覺得爸爸的雙人床不夠的時候，他索性出了門，在家前面上上下下的地方亂竄，身後留下一串泡泡，在海水裏畫出不規則的形狀，活潑得像個孩子。

不知道為甚麼，在這二十五年來他兒子的童真是間歇而短暫的地爆發出來的，因此可以跟眼前的景象歸類在一起的回憶並不多。這一刻，他很慶幸魅斯帖不是個王子，沒有身分的包袱。

（其實還是有的，但自從貝諾爾那遭後，沒有人再敢提起關於「穆克聽說曾經是個女兒的兒子」的任何事，也就是說再沒有人敢跟魅斯帖進行對話。這另穆克不知該為此感到放心還是擔憂。）

可是下一秒所發生的事，穆克希望那只是他的錯覺。

襲擊來得突然，魅斯帖甚至沒有看見從遠處射來的離子束。他本能地迅速在身前架起一面冰牆，離子束射中了冰塊，接著作用力使他被推到幾米遠。世界不斷顛倒、立正；他花了幾秒才找回自己的方向。他覺得自己聽到了他爸叫他的名字，但更多衝著他來的離子束分散了他的注意力，強迫他四周閃避。他通過海流感應到他的劍和離子槍，把他們從房間拿出來，前者給了比較熟悉劍術的爸爸，後者飛到了自己的手裏。離子槍在水裏很快地充能，他很快地發射了兩槍，一槍打偏了，但另一槍擊中了其中一個偷襲者——他現在可以清楚看見他們是漁人——的二合一長矛。那支長矛在那個人的臉上爆炸，魅斯帖趁機會補了一槍，打中他的胸膛中央屍體沉沒到他們腳下的海溝裏。亞特蘭蒂斯人感到一個人在背後接近，因此再次架起冰牆，不過這次在身後。魅斯帖手臂一揮，粗略地製造了一大堆冰刃來分散正面的敵人的注意力，轉身控制身後已經隨著被擊中裂成碎片的冰塊，令它們穿入想偷襲他的漁人的身體，還補了一槍，確保那個人真的死透了。身後，離子束再次被發射，冰牆再次被架起；他注意到他剛剛拿下的士兵的武器是原始的弓箭，紅色的霧從箭頭飄出。他迅速控制了那些霧，把它化為一根針，控制它刺向最接近自己的漁人的鰓裏。他邊用槍拿下周圍的襲擊者邊看見紅色從那根針進入的地方隨著血管蔓延，不過幾秒就像藤蔓一樣爬到他的頭上，而那一刻那個漁人就停止了所有行動，眼睛滾到腦後，肌肉放鬆，身體開始下沉。

那些箭頭是有毒的。

魅斯帖放棄了瞄準這個現在對他來說沒必要的動作，一揮手，眼前的士兵的身體就多了一串冰刃。看見自己的敵人已經完全被無效化(6)，他往下看，發現他已經離家門有至少一百米的距離。他向前推進，看見他爸在對付的人的武器都是毒箭而不是長矛。他爸唯一的武器是魅斯帖一開始拿出來的劍，但他很敏捷，而且水的阻力大大降低了箭的速度，加上他多年來即使離開了軍隊也繼續無間斷的訓練，一時間他好像是佔上風的那個。魅斯帖開了兩槍，擊中了一個襲擊者，當作宣佈自己的來臨，接著打算控制海流奪走那群漁人手上的弓箭。

他不夠快。

那時，另一束離子還沒打中那個漁人，而那個漁人在他開槍的同時發射了一箭。他爸當時的注意力在他前方靠右的幾個漁人，沒發現來自往右幾十度的箭。那支箭在離子束擊中那個放箭的漁人和海流奪走所有其餘的毒箭的時候穿過了穆克的前臂。銀髮的男人因為疼痛大喊，放開了手中的劍；他的兒子感到自己發出了一種聲音，但他的注意全在包圍了父親的漁人的身上，他們銀色的盔甲在他們位處的深海裏實在不是最好的偽裝。他輕易地鎖定了他們，利用箭頭上的毒液製造出大量的冰刃——他們不值得離子束帶來的快速的解脫——把他們變成一個又一個的珊瑚，讓他們掉到萬丈深淵裏。他背起離子槍，取回開始下沉的劍，游到父親身旁，不理會他的警告，拔出還在手臂裏的箭，脫下上衣，把它撕成細條，緊緊扎在紅色蔓延到的血管之上。他感到海流的變化——另一個人來了。迅速轉身，冰刃準備好，對著了他不夠一天前才見過的亞特蘭蒂斯現任國王。魅斯帖向他的舅舅低吼，嘗試阻止亞特蘭的繼承人接近他受傷的父親。

「我是來幫你的！」亞瑟用三叉戟撥開臉前的冰刃。他沒想到這個孩子會這麼⋯⋯野蠻。「我是國王。你見到那些毒液發作得多快，是不是？你要跟我去亞特蘭蒂斯，帶著你的父親——他是你的父親，是不是？這個地方——你們叫這裏作亞普利安，是不是？——沒有治療你爸的辦法！」

眼前的男孩的牙關嚓一聲咬緊。亞特蘭蒂斯的王感到身邊的海流在變，不夠幾秒後一個袋子從眼前的屋子飄了出來，好像有自我意識似的掛在男孩的身上。

「那就是說你會跟我來囉？」半人問銀髮的男孩。他注意到他跟他懷裏抱著、已經沒了意識的男人長得像倒模一樣。

男孩僵硬地點頭，身體微微縮了起來。

「跟著我。我會駕車，你照顧好你爸就好了。我應該叫你甚麼好？(7)」

他得到的回應是像蛇一樣的嘶嘶聲(8)。

 

 

6

上了車後，男孩就靜了下來。因為是原路回去，亞瑟一啟動自動駕駛就爬到了後座，看到男孩的手心發光，紅色的毒液混著已經被污染的血從還沒處理的傷口飄出來，在男孩的手下聚集成一朵駭人的雲。他握著父親的手臂的手是小心翼翼的，臉上掛著的表情是他剛剛見到他的國王的時候的相反。穆克——至少亞瑟想他是的——的眼皮顫抖了幾下，但很快地又平靜下來，繼續昏睡過去。應該是取走所有的毒液了，霧停止從傷口飄出來，但傷口沒有癒合，本來沿著血管蔓延的紅色也沒有退去——一種不祥的預兆。男孩握著父親的手，雙眼卻聚焦在飄在眼前的那團血紅的雲；那塊稀薄的雲開始縮小，向中間的一點塌縮，最後凝聚成一塊令亞瑟想起童話故事中巫婆會用來做湯藥的深紅色寶石。混蛋還花心思把這塊充滿毒性的石頭造得像顆鑽石一樣。他們倆接下來的幾分鐘都傻子似的盯著它。

「所以⋯⋯如果這塊毒是水溶的，你打算怎麼辦？」

男孩目光低垂，搖了搖頭。一層又一層看似是薄冰的物質蓋住了懸浮在水裏的晶石，直到它長得有男孩（比亞瑟的還要大）的手掌那麼大，從袋子掏出一個盒子，把它放了進去，然後把盒子交了給亞瑟，注意力再次放在自己的父親上。他若無其事地繼續幫父親包紮傷口，用的還是他撕破的布條，於是亞瑟把盒子放在秘密間隔裏，接著從車門上的間隔掏出一個急救箱，親手把它交給男孩。後者盯著他猶豫了幾秒才把它接過來，小心翼翼地重新處理穆克的傷口。完成包紮後，他把急救箱還了給亞特蘭蒂斯的王，眼神比之前緩和了些許，至少少了一點敵意。他在沒有放開父親的手的情況下看了看儀表板，接著把袋子滑到父親腦袋後，自己胸口朝下一般在旁邊一半在他身上躺下把劍從背上卸下，拿在手裏，手臂壓了在受傷了的人的腰上，臉埋在他的頭和肩膀中間，閉上了眼。

感到自己是個完完全全的外人，亞瑟爬回駕駛座，嘗試不要看往裝著毒藥的盒子的方向。

穆克隊長。他現在記得那個幾乎把他打扁的、被武爾科流放的、到了最後還是無畏地站在奧姆那邊的軍人了。他這刻有很多的問題想要問身後的男人——你找到我弟弟了嗎？你知道他現在在哪兒嗎？男孩是穆克親生的，這點無庸置疑；更重要的是，這個被絲卡尤絲當成奧姆的繼承人真的是奧姆的嗎？至於那個男孩——他如何可以像個澤貝爾人一樣精細地操縱水？亞瑟記得他手上拿著的劍和背上的離子槍，那些應該是他父親給他的；他知道那些武器從何而來嗎？他知道他的父親為甚麼會來到那種黑壓壓的地方生活嗎？

人類的兒子知道自己短時間內都不會有答案，至少在到達王都前都不會。

他現在才醒起他還不知道男孩的名字。

* * *

 

註： 

(4)：赫利奧斯，英文作Helios，是希臘神話裏的太陽神。

(5)：原文是 ‘We’ve got some unfinished business.’

(6)：這裏本來用的詞語是neutralised，我不知道怎麼翻譯好，這裏用了SCP基金會的tag的翻譯。

(7)：原文是 What should I call you?

(8)：為甚麼中文就沒有hiss, snarl, rumble等的字的翻譯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！


	4. 第三章

1

穆克醒來的時候發現自己回到了亞特蘭蒂斯。他不記得他身處的房間——雖然它應該是病房——但他認得窗外的景色。

他在皇宮裏。

他大吃一驚，連忙從床上坐起來。完全感覺不了右前臂的他再次倒下來，身體壓住了右手上的傷口，眼前因為突然的劇痛變得空白。他現在想起了——魅斯帖被漁人偷襲、從房間飄出來的劍、他不小心被射中；他很快就失去了意識，但他是怎麼回到王都的？還躺了在奧姆在成為國王前住在的房間裏？

奧姆⋯⋯他來了嗎？

這次他故意不往右手施力，只用左手撐起身體，直接向上游。窗前堆了一堆被子，他的兒子就躺在那個窩裏，只露出一頭白金色的頭髮和額頭，右手抱著離子槍，左手忙著操縱眼前的三維投影。看到已經醒來的老爸，魅斯帖舉起了一邊的被子，邀請父親加入，全程都沒有看過他一眼。離子槍被夾在他們中間，但他們都管不了那麼多。他兒子挪到他前面，輕輕地檢查他受傷的前臂。他甚麼都感覺不到。

「發生甚麼事了？」他問。他很快地掃視一遍兒子的身體，在找不到任何新的傷痕的時候鬆了一口氣。至少他兒子生理上沒有受傷。

魅斯帖開始捏他爸的手掌。「箭有毒。一碰到就會摧毀所有神經。這裏以下——」他用手指在父親的手臂上畫了一條線——「都沒了。」

「然後呢？他們有甚麼辦法？這裏是王都，選擇比亞普利安多了。」

「截肢。我問他們有沒有義肢。他們說有。」舉起左手，縮小三維投影，控制到他們中間。「是這個了。」

穆克擺了擺手，翻到下一頁的描述。可以像普通肢體一樣活動，度身定做，甚至還可以像他以前穿的盔甲一樣連結離子槍和劍。跟他現在有的左手沒兩樣。他推開投影，搖了搖頭：「也沒差喔，那樣我就可以充分利用我的劍了。況且，」他左手朝上，從義肢投影出一張他在魅斯帖十五歲時拍的照片，「這也不是我的第一次了。」

他的兒子凝視著自己十年前的臉。照片是他正式宣佈自己是個男孩的那天拍的；那時他已經長得跟穆克一樣高，但沒有現在般壯，所以剛好穿得下父親的衣服。照片裏的他難得地笑了，是穆克也沒見過幾次的燦爛的笑容。魅斯帖握著父親的手，也蓋住了投影。

「我忘記，」他喃喃自語道，「你已經有一隻機械手了。」

「之後我就可以充分運用我們的劍了。」前軍人突然想起。「對了，我們是怎樣過來亞特蘭蒂斯的？」

「我。」

聽到聲音，穆克伸手抓住了離子槍，在認得出現任國王的那刻一時不知道該怎麼辦。那個陸地人逕自走進了他們的房間，讓門自動關上。他的那副盔甲還是那麼的礙眼。魅斯帖在他身邊推起身體，飄在他爸和亞特蘭蒂斯的王之間，好像要護著前者一樣。

「嘿，」奧姆的哥哥說，張開雙臂來顯示自己沒有敵意。「我看見你們倆都醒來了。」

銀髮的男孩低吼。穆克雙腿一蹬，拿著離子槍游到兒子身旁，輕拍他的背。「亞瑟。」他回道。他不會承認面前的人是國王的——那是他的丈夫。接著直入正體提說：「那些漁人。你在他們那邊嗎？」

「不是。」亞瑟回答。「看來絲卡尤絲還沒忘記我弟弟殺掉她父親，想找奧姆的後代尋仇。他們追蹤了那個小子的魔法信號，派了一隊人過去，想不到他這麼能打。先生，」他對著年輕人說，「現在你父親醒來了，我們可以做檢查了嗎？我們之後會嘗試解釋這一切的。」

魅斯帖點了點頭，但這次輪到穆克抓緊兒子的手臂。「一個條件。」

「甚麼？」

前軍人儘量不帶感情地直視他的統治者。「無論檢查結果是甚麼⋯⋯他都是我的兒子。」

身穿金色盔甲的人笑了。「他怎麼不會是你的兒子啊，你們的樣子簡直就是一模一樣的。」轉身，游向門口。「來吧，醫療室在這邊。還有，年輕人，你肯告訴我你的名字了嗎？」

**那不是我們的問題好嗎！** 穆克打算說。但他的兒子已經搶先一步開口了。

「魅斯帖。魅斯帖⋯⋯馬瑞斯。」

 

2

穆克和魅斯帖走進會議室的時候，房間裏的水流似乎停止流動了。梅拉沒有看向門口的方向，在自己的椅子裏挺直了背；武爾科表面上看起來很淡定，但亞瑟肯定他已經開始重新打他的算盤；他的母親亞特蘭娜倒抽了一口氣，但魅斯帖其實都長得沒那麼像她跟歐瓦斯生下來的兒子；房間裏最年輕的人、亞瑟和梅拉的兒子摩根的喉結緊張地滾動了一下。穆克冷冷地掃視了眼前可以說背叛了他丈夫的人們，坐了在武爾科旁邊；他的兒子像沒有看見會議室裏其他的人一樣，直勾勾地盯著同樣看著他的武爾科。可能因為承受不了素未謀面的年輕人眼中的仇恨，服務亞特蘭蒂斯多年的大臣首先轉過頭來，接著男孩終於坐到他父親和外祖母中間。

亞瑟坐在他妻子和導師中間。「雖然我們理論上都認識大家，我還是說一遍我們的名字吧。我是亞瑟，七海的國王；我右手邊的漂亮女士是梅拉，我的妻子；她旁邊的是我們的兒子摩根，之後是亞特蘭娜，我的母親。我左邊的是武爾科，我的老師，他旁邊那位是穆克，然後是他的兒子魅斯帖·馬瑞斯。因為我們算是一家人——對，武爾科，你也包括在內——所以我們在這裏不會使用頭銜之類的，好嗎？」他感覺自己犯下了一個錯誤，但不知道這種預感是從哪兒來的。「都行的話，我們現在可以開始了。」嘗試接觸穆克的眼神，但男人只是盯著自己在桌上的拳頭。「穆克，可以告訴我們，呃，事情的背景嗎？」

一頓。魅斯帖給了他舅舅一個尖銳的眼神。穆克握住了兒子的手呼出一口氣。

「我被放逐的時候，亞瑟給了我一個面罩，讓我可以上岸找他的弟弟。我在美洲北部的海邊找到了他，那時他已經懷孕五個月。我把他帶回大海，接著他誕下了魅斯帖。在那之後不夠一週，一群漁人襲擊了我們。奧姆離開了，為了保護我們。那是二十五年前。」

「那為甚麼這二十五年間漁人國都沒有任何的行動？」武爾科問。他說得好像魅斯帖被漁人襲擊是自找的。「這二十五年來你們在做甚麼？」

「我負責看管村子北面的入口。」

「你兒子呢？」

「在海域巡邏，確保陸地人不會過度捕撈，同時讓他們活著完成他們的工作。」

大臣充滿懷疑地看著銀髮的年輕人。「你父親說的是真的嗎，魅斯帖？」

問題的對象點頭。

「那漁人是怎樣找到你們的？」

「前天，」是梅拉回答他的，「一群氪星人駕駛世界引擎來到地球，打算把地球改造成另一顆氪星。魅斯帖第一個到達現場並開始用海水淹浸世界引擎和製造烏雲來遮蓋陽光。他在正義聯盟到達前就無效化了敵人。要操縱水那麼就沒可能不留下強大的魔法信號。」

「漁人就是通過他的魔法信號找到他們的。」亞瑟補充道。「我找到他們的時候穆克已經受傷。接著的你們都知道了。我們現在需要一個計畫，一個可以停止漁人的行動的計畫。」

「在現有的制度下，」亞特蘭娜看到魅斯帖臉上疑惑的表情時補充道，「絲卡尤絲和麗娜——他們是漁人國的現任女王和她的母親——完全有權殺掉你。現在他們見過你父親保護你，你父親很大機會也在他們的通緝名單上。令他們的行動違法⋯⋯我們需要赦免你的父母。」

「只是奧姆不見了，我們需要他在場才可以進行特赦。」梅拉接著說。「穆克，你對此有沒有任何意見？」

「我們可以赦免穆克，」又是武爾科，「但奧姆嘗試向陸地開戰。」

意料之內。「那是二十五年前的事了，武爾科老人家。」亞瑟說。「是時候原諒他了。況且，那邊的年輕人根本沒犯過任何足以判他死罪的錯，有嗎？」

房間裏的人的注意力全都放了在至今不發一言的魅斯帖身上。

「亞瑟，你可以輕易地原諒你弟弟，但其他的貴族也許不能。」

一聲巨響，會議桌移動了幾釐米；魅斯帖把雙手拋了在桌上大喊：「諸神在上，我只想我們都活著！你們赦免我爸，我到陸上找回我父親，你們再赦免 **他** ，然後我們離開這混帳的地方！這一點都不複雜！(9)」

武爾科嘆息。「程序上，你說得對，但是事情沒有你想像得那麼簡單。如果漁人發現我們的計畫，他們可能會開戰。」

「所以呢？」穆克聽起來很惱火。「一場還沒發生的戰爭能否作為一個兒子替父親贖罪的理由？奧姆⋯⋯」他沒有說下去。

「我都不認識他。」(10)

沉重的寂靜緊隨著銀髮男孩坦白的話，給了亞瑟機會消化他剛才聽到的一切。

不夠一個星期。他的弟弟與他誕下來的孩子相處不夠一個星期就走了，離開了海洋，為的就是保護他愛的人。這已經足夠抵銷他之前所犯的錯誤了。

「我可以幫你。」摩根突然小聲道。「如果你像去陸地，你會需要一個認得路的人。」

沒有人回答他。紅髮的年輕人在椅子裏縮得更小。

「魅斯帖，你呢？摩根可以跟來嗎？」

還沒被承認的王子俯身，亮得刺眼的藍色眼睛對上了國王金黃的。「不如你們都別裝作好人，然後告訴我該怎麼做，讓我拯救自己？」(11)

「你確定你要獨自行動？」他的外祖母問。

一個諷刺的微笑。「我不會的。」

 

3

「你做了個非常不明智的決定，跟你的父親一樣。」

魅斯帖轉身，看見那個毀了他父親的人飄在通往武器庫的拱門下。歐瓦斯和武爾科，他們倆在他看來其實沒有很大的分別，差在一個是直接傷害他父親的人，一個則是袖手旁觀。把他父親拖下台還不夠，還要把一個奉獻了一生給亞特蘭蒂斯的人放逐陸地（魅斯帖肯定那是武爾科下的決定）；他們的悲劇是他一手造成的。

銀髮的男孩把手上的劍扔到一旁。他不知道他在武器庫待了多久——裏面的武器拿起來都沒有他爸的劍順手。

「貴族們的思想沒那麼容易改變，這個我想你知道的。」武爾科繼續說道。「一個自稱是前國王的跨性別私生子憑空出現，你想像到之後的混亂嗎？」

魅斯帖放棄尋找新的武器，直視著亞特蘭蒂斯的大臣。「如果你是來侮辱我的話，我很遺憾地告訴你，我不在意我的血統地位，也不理會你們這群陳舊得快要腐爛的古董的想法。我的目標是活下去，而我完全打算那樣做。(12)」

一個奇妙的表情出現在老人的臉上。「那你父親奧姆呢？」

「如果我發現他已經死了，我會盡一切所能解決我的問題，即使那意味著毀滅漁人國或亞特蘭蒂斯。或者兩個一起都可以，反正對我來說都沒所謂。」(13)

「你真的跟你父親沒有分別。」

魅斯帖踢腿，在他身旁他父親的加害者身邊游過。

「我是奧姆·馬瑞斯的兒子，這難道不在你的預料之中？」

努迪斯·武爾科，一個服務了亞特蘭蒂斯快六十年的人，突然感到背脊一涼。

 

4

穆克一看到兒子就關上了投影，伸出左手把兒子擁入懷。魅斯帖同樣緊地抱著他，強壯的手臂快要讓他透不過氣。他兒子換了新的衣服，除了是短袖以外，它們跟他在軍隊時穿的制服沒分別，但那不知道為甚麼不適合他。

「手術在明天下午開始。」剛剛重獲自由的人說。「你回來的時候，我就會多了一條機械手臂。」

他兒子轉為握著他的手。「爸，我可以問一個問題嗎？」

父親笑了。「當然可以了，我的兒子。」

魅斯帖呼出一口氣。「你覺得父親還活著嗎？」

穆克愣住了。「那——那是當然的。你為甚麼這樣問？」

「沒甚麼。你確認你想我儘快開始搜索？我可以陪你。」

「我沒所謂。」留下來吧。「你想現在就走嗎？」

拜託，拜託說你想留下，哪怕你明天一大清早就要出發。

「那是最好的決定。我在亞特蘭蒂斯停留多一天，漁人國發起戰爭的機會就會增加。我會儘早回來的。對了，我可以借走你的劍嗎？武器庫裏的都不適合我。」

眾神啊，別連把我的兒子都帶走。

「我很多年前已經把它給你了。」

他兒子飄走，找到了那把紅色的劍。

「爸？」

對上蔚藍的雙眼。「是的，魅斯帖？」

兒子親吻他的臉頰。「我愛你，爸爸。」

「我也愛你，我的兒子。」

魅斯帖游走了，跟他父親一樣，幾秒就消失了在他的視線範圍內。他會回來的，穆克催眠自己。他會跟奧姆一起回來的。

 

5

男孩上船之後沒有給大衛和史提芬慣常的擁抱。這是兩個陸地人注意到的第一點。史提芬張開雙臂上前的時候，他注意到魅斯帖臉上好像被背叛了的表情。

「是甚麼？」科學家問。「發生了一些事了嗎？」

亞特蘭蒂斯人點頭，表示他想進去再說。他們走進艦橋，大衛和史提芬坐了下來，魅斯帖站在他們前面，把手伸進口袋裏，掏出一個只有手心般大的三維投影機，按下正中間的按鈕。

「甚麼鬼？」大衛驚訝地問。他已經二十多年沒見過投影顯示的那個人。「你認識他？」

「我要找到他，然後把他帶回亞特蘭蒂斯。」

「等等，你指的是他現在不在亞特蘭蒂斯？」

一絲苦笑。「從二十五年前就沒有了。」

「你為甚麼突然要找他？」史提芬在其餘兩人跑偏題前把他們拉回來。

關上投影，梳了梳頭髮。「漁人國要殺掉我。要讓他們不再追殺我，我要找到他。」

「為甚麼漁人國要殺你？」

「他二十五年前打算一統七海、進攻陸地的時候殺掉了當時漁人國的國王。現任女王是那個國王的女兒，想找人尋仇。三天前氪星人入侵，我運用了強大的魔法，他們通過我的魔法信號找到我，差點殺了我爸。」

「這跟找到——」大衛似乎忘了他上一任僱主的名字，用揮手代替名字——「有甚麼關係？還有為甚麼漁人國會找你尋仇而不是其他人？是因為你爸到了現在忠於他嗎？」他和史提芬很久以前已經通過他的劍發現魅斯帖的爸爸是當年大衛帶領的人之一。回想起當天他們的慘況，對比男孩聲稱是從他爸學來的劍術，前僱傭兵覺得如果那天穆克——那是他爸的名字——沒有穿那副厚重的盔甲、沒了速度和靈敏度的限制，他們是有機會贏的。

「不；」來自海底的年輕人搖頭，「如果那是絲卡尤絲——那是漁人國女王的名字——的想法，她的目標就不會是我，而是我爸。奧姆⋯⋯他是我的父親。」

接著的幾秒兩個人類都因為震驚而說不出話來。史提芬首先恢復過來，問：「你說穆克是你的爸爸。」

「他是。」魅斯帖回答。「沈博士，這七年來我告訴你很多關於亞特蘭蒂斯的事情，但我有一件事還沒有機會告訴你。亞特蘭蒂斯的貴族不但可以在水上呼吸，他們⋯⋯就說他們男女都可以懷孕吧。」

「甚麼！」

「大衛，冷靜一點好嗎！」轉過頭來，脫下眼鏡揉了揉臉。「不好意思啊，魅斯帖。所以穆克是你爸，奧姆是你的⋯⋯媽媽？」

「我比較喜歡叫他父親。」

「好的。現在的情況是，漁人國想尋仇，因此找上了你，他們的弒君仇人的兒子，而你想活著，所以你要找到你父親，是不是？」

「是的。」

「然後呢？」

「我舅舅亞瑟會赦免他。他會恢復王子的身分，我是他的兒子，因此會成為亞特蘭蒂斯的王子。到時根據現行的法律，漁人國動不了我們一根汗毛。」

大衛重新坐到椅子上。「如果你找不到你父親呢？」

魅斯帖的眼似乎睜大了些許，而那不是出於驚訝或恐懼。「相信我，你們不會想談及這個可能性。」

兩個陸地人對望。

「當然可以了，魅斯帖。」史提芬發表了他們的結果。「我們該從哪開始？」

魅斯帖再次按下投影機中間的按鈕，在他父親的投影出現後用另外一隻手往一邊撥，翻到下一頁的三維地圖。不同大小的點出現在上面，其中以澳洲西部和紐西蘭上的最為大、最為集中。

「起錨吧，老兄！」亞特蘭蒂斯人用濃重的澳洲口音說。「我們去澳洲咯！」(14)

他突如其來的幽默感完全感染不了他的朋友們。

* * *

 

註：

(9)：感覺中文不能充分表達魅斯帖的意思，在這裏附上了原文：‘GODS’ SAKE, I JUST WANT US TO LIVE! You pardon my dad, I find my father on the surface, you then pardon  _ him _ , and we get out of this shithole! It’s not complicated at all!’

(10)：同上，原文是 ‘I don’t even know him.’

(11)：‘Why don’t you stop pretending to be the good guys and instead tell me what to do and let me save myself?’

(12)：‘My aim is to survive, and I fully intend to do so.’

(13)：‘If I find him dead, I will do whatever I can to solve my problem, even if it means scorching the Fishermen Kingdom or Atlantis. Or both, not that it matters to me.’

(14)：‘Weigh up, mate, we’re goin’ to Australia!’


	5. 第四章

1

經過接近二十四小時的飛行，三人終於來到了布里斯班。他們在機場租了一輛車，花了兩個半小時駕到一個叫金皮(Gympie)的城市。根據史提芬的資料蒐集，這裏附近應該有個叫加拉派恩(Garapine)的戶外活動中心，也是一條野外單車徑經過之處，但當他們在鎮子休息的時候，他們打聽到原來曾經的戶外活動中心已經再次被政府收購，現在變成了廢墟。

「上次他們還有建大壩的藉口，」(15)一個中年男人跟這群奇怪的陌生人說，「這次真的甚麼解釋都沒有。真的很可惜吶，我小時候的夏令營都是在那舉辦的。你們認真想去那裏？」

「是的。」史提芬回答。「理論上來講我們只是不能走進建築物裏，是不是？不然的話他們該怎樣經營那個單車公園？」

「是的但⋯⋯」

「還有，」大衛掏出他們在研究船上印出來的照片。那是奧姆的頭像，背景被他編輯成證件相般的白色，「你見過這個人嗎？」

那個男人接過照片，看了幾秒後還了給前僱傭兵。「你們認識他？」

「這是他的——」史提芬向魅斯帖的方向揮手——「爹。我們在找他。」

「是嗎？」那個男人喝了一口他的啤酒，從頭到腳打量了一番。「看得出，看得出。但抱歉吶，加拉派恩沒了後他就走了，去了哪沒人知道。」

「我們一場來到就不要浪費了。」大衛邊偷走魅斯帖沒有碰過的啤酒邊說，同時給了男孩一個眼色。「我們看看也好。」

那是三個小時之前的事。時差關係，他們都睡不著，只是在旅館換了衣服，等到深夜就啟程到加拉派恩。他們畢竟在闖入政府物業，所以只帶了很暗的手電筒。

掛著「政府物業，嚴禁闖入」的鐵閘上一個鎖都沒有，輕輕一推就製造了足夠魅斯帖通過的缺口，三人正式走進了加拉派恩。魅斯帖手上的投影全程沒有停止眨動過，表示他們到了對的地方。陸地人們感覺不到一丁點的分別，但是男孩穿過閘門的時候深深地吸了一口氣，表示有些事改變了。

魅斯帖手心發亮，給了大衛和史提芬答案。星辰似乎親自降臨在整個營地，點點淺藍色的光飄浮在地上，顯示了大量平常人看不到的痕跡——雨水在飯堂前的簷篷下降落，水落到地面後違反引力地從低處沿著木橋流進飯堂後一棟有著剝落綠色外牆的建築物。亞特蘭蒂斯人跟隨星光組成的河流走進地下的那間房，發現他們在裏面組成了一張矮矮的單人床，旁邊的地上放著一個三維投影機。他按下中間的按鈕，他父親出現，一段錄影開始播放。

「魅斯帖，我知道這一定是你。」雖然是個錄影，奧姆的眼神是對上了魅斯帖的。「啟動我在這裏留下的魔法⋯⋯那需要跟我有關的魔法才可以做到。我父親已經死了很久，我大概不會再回來這個地方，所以⋯⋯魅斯帖，我留下這段錄影是因為我知道，我知道如果你打算通過魔法信號找到我的話，你一定會找上這裏，而我——我知道我有很多的選擇，但如果我通過海洋跟你溝通，他們可能會找到你、傷害你。

「魅斯帖，我不知道你現在恨不恨我這個只存在你生命中五天的父親；我只想告訴你——not a day. Not a day goes by without me missing both of you. 我看見那些孩子在河裏游泳，我想起在無際的大海中的你們；我帶那些孩子去觀星，我會想知道你會不會一天衝出水面看見天上的銀河，你會不會把你的所見所聞描述給你爸聽；我們在湖上划獨木舟的時候，我會問自己，我的孩子會不會跟陸地人做朋友還是會弄沉他們的船。

「我見過很多的孩子參與不同的活動，有的回家的時候跟剛剛進來的沒兩樣，有的出去的時候簡直是第二個人似的。我不知道你看見這段錄影的時候你多大，但我現在已經離開了你們十九年。我⋯⋯我錯過了你的整個童年，為此我要跟你道歉。我離開你們的時候你還是個初生嬰兒，你都長大成人了，而我在這幾年都沒見你們一面。真的很對不起。

「抱歉，魅斯帖，我說了很多的廢話，差點忘記我還要跟你說我去了哪裏。我不覺得我到了我的目的地後會有機會使用這麼大量的魔法，因為我在那裏的工作根本用不著——叫它亞特蘭蒂斯人的能力吧。我不會像亞特蘭一樣留下謎語——我又不需要隱藏可以掌管海洋的命運的武器。去正義聯盟的發源地，找他們的隊長，說你是我的孩子，魅斯帖·馬瑞斯。他此時應該會要你說一個密碼，如果沒有的話你趕緊殺了他，因為那代表他是冒牌貨。密碼是你住的地方的原名。如果你唸錯了而他讓你進去，殺掉他，然後趕緊跑。你一回到海裏陸地人就碰不了你。

「好了，你現在知道我在哪裏了。我不會去別的地方；這次輪到我等你了。

「我愛你，魅斯帖。你永遠都是我的孩子。替我告訴你爸我也愛他，可以嗎？我真的很對不起。」

錄影完結，投影關上。那一刻，所有的魔法消失了：星辰消失，身邊的單人床變成實體，黑暗再次籠罩因為缺少傢俱而顯得空蕩蕩的房間。魅斯帖緩慢地蹲下，撿起了投影機，坐到床上。他翻出藏在投影機後方的插頭，連接上從口袋掏出來的手機，開始複製剛才看到的錄影。

他發現那是他記憶中第一次聽見父親的聲音。

他猶豫該不該把錄影發送給他爸好；一方面他爸一直都想知道關於父親的事，但另一方面傳送任何資料都會增加魅斯帖被漁人通過手機信號找到他的風險。

其實都沒所謂。反正去葛咸城是要坐飛機的，而漁人可跟亞特蘭蒂斯人和澤貝爾人不一樣，他們沒有可以帶他們翱翔天際的工具。

他毅然按下發送鍵。

這就是大衛進來的時候看見的景象：魅斯帖，二十五歲，亞特蘭蒂斯前國王和精衛隊隊長的兒子，一動不動地坐在一張單人床上，手裏是一部沒電的手機和一部三維投影機，表情迷惘得像一個不知道該怎麼走下一步的孩子一樣。

 

2

「穆克隊長，你收到一則信息。」

穆克事實上已經在窗戶的倒影上看到紅髮的王子走進來，但是他完全沒有動力去轉過頭來面對這個好心的王室成員。漫長的手術奪取了他剩下的力氣，新的手臂又不知道為甚麼感覺上非常沉重，令他除了把自己活埋在他兒子築了的窩睡個三天三夜之外甚麼都不想做。魅斯帖不可能在這堆被子裏花了超過一天的時間，可是它們已經沾滿他的氣味。

他儘量不去想他兒子正在為自己的生命戰鬥。

「穆克隊長。」摩根再次開口說，伸長的手裏是一部通訊器。「從魅斯帖來的信息。他說你應該要看看這個。」

前軍人用右手——練習可以令新機械臂的運作更為順暢——接過通訊器，緊握著它。「謝謝你，殿下，」他回應道，「但我希望獨自聆聽這則信息。還有，我已經不再是隊長了，所以請叫我做穆克。」

「是的，穆克叔叔。你也叫我摩根就可以了。」

他接著離開了。穆克又一次鑽到被窩裏，把通訊器舉起。

**爸爸，** 他兒子寫道， **我現在在澳洲，一個離家很遠的地方。父親在這裏住了很久，走之前留下了這段錄影。它的目標是我，but I think you would like to have a look as well.**

他按下播放鍵。

「魅斯帖，我知道這一定⋯⋯」

穆克聽不清楚接下來那個人說了甚麼。他不見二十五年的愛人出現在眼前，看起來跟他離開他們的時候一樣年輕和傷心的臉逐漸因為他眼眶流出來的淚水而變得模糊。大海或許可以帶走眼淚，但一個亞特蘭蒂斯人哭的時候還是感覺到的。他反射性地掩著嘴，嘗試阻止自己尖叫出來。

「⋯⋯替我告訴你爸我也愛他，可以嗎？我真的很對不起。」

錄影在這裏完結。穆克重新把它看了一遍。再看了一遍。再看了無數遍，直到他可以把奧姆說的話背下來。

「⋯⋯我真的很對不起。」他們一起說。

寂靜。放開通訊器。

「親愛的，那不是你的錯。」被留下來的男人對著不在眼前的愛人說。「那永遠都不會是你的錯。」

 

3

此時，位處南大西洋的漁人國王宮在沸騰著。

「穆克在亞特蘭蒂斯？」

帶來消息的軍人僵住了。她沒有見過她的女王那麼生氣。

「是的，陛下。他現在在亞特蘭蒂斯王宮裏。」

女王深深地吸了一口氣。「好的。你退下吧。」

軍人鞠躬，離開女王的辦公室。絲卡尤絲按了按觸控式桌面上顯示的按鈕，撥通了給亞瑟·庫瑞的電話。不夠三十秒，混血兒上半身的三維投影出現在桌子上，臉上一點笑容也沒有。很好。

「絲卡尤絲女王，你又打給我了。這次是為了——」

「逮捕穆克。」

亞特蘭蒂斯的國王愕了愕。「甚麼？」

「穆克已經被確定幫助漁人國的逃犯。」她記起了不久前看完的檔案。「那個通緝犯的名字叫做魅斯帖·馬瑞斯，奧姆·馬瑞斯之女。」

庫瑞看起來很不舒服。「那個通緝犯做錯了甚麼事？」

到了此刻還在裝傻扮愣？「她屠殺我國人民！」

「我覺得那是意料之中的，考慮到 **你** 毫無原因地派人追殺他。」

「她。現在我不可以找到奧姆，因此她會替她的父親受罰。我只是根據律法替我父親取回公道而已。」

「絲卡尤絲——」

「王室成員弒殺另一國家的國王可以是挑起戰爭的舉動。奧姆殺掉我父親之前說漁人都是善於偽裝的懦夫、自大的哲學家、軟弱的詩人；他可能正確地描述了我的父親，但我沒有走他後路的打算。The Fishermen Kingdom, on contrary to  **his** beliefs, can and will fight if necessary.」

「陛下——」

「除非你想開戰，否則把穆克押送過來漁人國，以及把魅斯帖·馬瑞斯就地正法。」亞特蘭蒂斯人開口，不過她不讓他狡辯。「我知道你放走了馬瑞斯。你找到她，否則 **我** 會派人去找她；我不會帶任何活人回我國的。十二小時夠嗎？」

「不夠，絲卡尤絲女王。」

真的嗎？「我給你十二個小時。如果到時穆克和馬瑞斯還未被起訴，漁人國的軍隊就會在前往亞特蘭蒂斯的路上。」

「絲卡尤絲，那樣做有必要嗎？」

她笑了。這個國王還是跟剛剛上任的時候一樣幼稚。「一個國王需要為他的人民負責。」

她掛線。十二小時。她有十二個小時去準備她的軍隊。她撥通了另一通電話，對方是她的其中一個將軍。

「陛下，軍隊已經準備好了。」

「很好。我三個小時內會加入你們，我們⋯⋯六個小時後出發。」

「是的，陛下。」

奧姆說過，漁人國的水域因為長久的安定而變得混濁。

那即將會變成歷史。

 

4

兩天兩趟長途飛機，它們再次提醒史提芬他當年為甚麼選擇了海洋生物學——飛機降落在大都會後，他是作嘔著下去的。如果不是大衛攙扶著他，他應該已經摔了個三兩次。

至於他和大衛護送的對象，魅斯帖只能說他寧願搖幾個禮拜的船也不要再離開海洋。

「好消息，」其實也沒有習慣坐飛機但是腳步奇蹟地依然平穩的大衛說。他需要排除萬難才能把他的同伴們趕到出租車站。「葛咸城位處大都會旁邊，所以就算是在葛咸城另一端的韋恩大宅也是不多於一個小時的事。」

接下來的四十五分鐘都在寧靜中度過。出租車司機很快地發現他的客人都不怎喜歡說話，銀髮的年輕人似乎沒去過大城市似的，眼睛一直放在窗外的高樓大廈上；他身旁的亞裔人的注意力全都在他手上的平板電腦上，眼簾因此頻繁地眨動著；坐在最左邊的黑人托著腮，魂魄不知道去了哪裏。他們的目的地是韋恩大宅，正義聯盟的總部，但他完全沒有見過後座的這群人。

一切思緒在子彈在他身上打了十幾個洞後停止。

魅斯帖從催眠狀態甦醒過來，控制水在車輪的下半部結成冰，強迫出租車在路中心停下。周圍的車也開始煞車，大部分湧出來的人都爭相往建築物或地下跑去，但他看見小數拿著亞特蘭蒂斯武器的陸地人正在向他們前進。他確保他的劍內置的電源運作良好，大衛組裝好他的離子槍，史提芬一邊彎下身來隱藏自己，一邊嘗試撥通緊急電話。本來坐在窗邊的兩人對望一眼，接著下車。

那一刻，地獄降臨在他們周圍。他們的敵人統統開始亂槍掃射，藍色的離子束穿過空氣，打中附近的車輛。魅斯帖有緊緊足夠的時間在出租車周圍架起厚厚的冰牆，擋開爆炸產生的碎片和火花。他承認那是神奇的一幕——他們四周都被火圍繞著，但他們只聽到碎片打在冰牆上的聲音。亞特蘭蒂斯人感覺到最外層的冰不斷融化，接著只有再次凝結成為更加堅強的防禦的份兒。有時他瞄到一、兩個敵人在冰牆外，他就會製造一堆冰刃，向他們劈去。他知道在這樣的情況下他的準確度很低，不過臉色也是要給敵人看看的。他懷疑那些陸地人在今天前有沒有見過他們手上的武器，以及他們其實知不知道他們的目標是誰。很大機會是他，不然的話他們應該還在使用陸地人陳舊的科技。意識到這點，魅斯帖伸出手，要求大衛把他的離子槍交出來。

「魅斯帖，為甚麼？」前海盜問。

「我們不可能永遠躲在這裏。」亞特蘭蒂斯人搶過離子槍時說。「如果他們的目標是你或史提芬，他們用的會是陸地人的武器，但他們手上的是海底的科技；他們的目標是我。上車，扮得好像你很害怕似的。所有亞特蘭蒂斯可以都在我手上，你們可以說你不知道我是誰。」

「我們他媽的在同一輛出租車裏，」陸地人嘗試搶回他的武器不成，「我的藉口是甚麼，『我們剛好去同一個地方，所以坐同一輛車攤分車資』？」

年輕人扯開車門，把陸地人推了進車內，接著「嘭」一聲關上了門，把離子槍指向車內的兩人。

大衛臉上的恐慌不是裝出來的。

這時，煉獄退去，三人發現他們被包圍了，也就是說他們的敵人犯下了很大的錯誤。魅斯帖雙眼發光，冰刃從冰牆分裂出來，向躲避不及的敵人飛去，因此被嚴重削弱的牆終於裂成千千萬萬塊，在刺眼的西斜下閃爍著。雖然知道敵人大概備有熱能探測器，魅斯帖還是以自己為中心製造了一層範圍廣闊的濃霧，趁著敵人還沒準備好對策的時候跑到一條很窄的後巷裏，掏出了他本身擁有的三維投影機，打開地圖，記住了時間、自己現在的方位和韋恩大宅的大約方向後馬上關掉投影機，接著背起離子槍，再次起行，邊爬上這棟五層樓高的建築物上邊思考著在如何生存下去。多虧他的亞特蘭蒂斯體格和長期在水裏生活，他的腳步永遠都會比陸地人的沉重，在這種幾乎寂靜無聲的環境之下是個很大的劣勢。

「找到他了！」

魅斯帖來不及架起任何防禦，右邊肩膀被一束離子打中。離子束因為缺乏水而沒想象中打得那麼痛，但衝擊力依然使在空中的他失去平衡，他旋轉著撞破了前方的大樓的玻璃窗，滾落在佈滿玻璃碎粒的地板上。亞特蘭蒂斯人的皮膚對陸地人來說可以算是刀槍不入，所以雖然他可以感到那些玻璃碎壓在他的皮膚上，但它們沒有傷到他，傷不了他。他瞄到一個在角落的水機和旁邊的水桶，集中驅使裏面的水衝擊不算厚的塑膠化為冰刃爆破出來，每個敵人三、四把地插在他們身上。另一波敵人從大樓的另一邊游繩撞破玻璃進來。魅斯帖猛撲向新來的對手，同時拔出掛在腰間的劍，打開開關；劍刃迅速充能，發出慘白的光，照亮了在濃霧中的男孩，令他成為那些陸地人最後看到的景象。只是，魅斯帖在殺完人後發現，那些人不是從陸地來的。

他們是長著雙腿的漁人國士兵。

他憤怒地吼叫著，一時忘記了這只會吸引更多的敵人找到他。他從漁人們沒多久前撞出來的大洞跳出去，用身體撞破一堵牆，強迫自己不去感到疼痛地找到樓梯間。如果他沒有記錯的話，他接下來會跳到的大樓只有十層，如果他可以向上跑四層樓梯的話，他出去的時候就是天台。他是撞出十樓的，寧靜加上濃霧在空無一人的樓層裏令氣氛變得更加詭異，但他想不了那麼多，往他的目標建築衝去，撞破了一扇窗，著地的時候打了個側滾翻。他可以隱約聽見只有亞特蘭蒂斯裝甲才會發出了嗡嗡聲與牆壁倒塌與玻璃碎裂的聲音，也聽見那些漁人（他認得他們的口音）互相報告的大喊。

離子束開始在他身後出現之前，魅斯帖大概跑了五步。他現在聽見了陸地人在尖叫——明顯地，這個區域還沒被完全疏散。他可以回到地面混入人群或者繼續單獨行動，而他選了前者。他令濃霧逐漸消失，跳到地面上，用跑的在他和人群間放了八條街的距離，接著注意到三個好像不知道自己在做甚麼的漁人國軍人。他吶喊著衝向他們，在幾秒之內無效化他們。他現在被至少十幾個軍人包圍著，但他不感到害怕，因為他也看見那些人走路的姿勢有點奇怪，似乎不知道該怎麼移動他們的雙腿。他們出奇地沒有開槍，引起了他的好奇心。

「魅斯帖·馬瑞斯，奧姆·馬瑞斯之子，我現在奉絲卡尤絲女王的命令以弒君罪來拘捕你。」

弒君？沒所謂，反正你們都不會抓到我的。

他一腳掃下把三叉戟架在他脖子上的士兵，自己的劍往他的腹部一桶，捅穿了銀色的盔甲和皮肉。其他的士兵紛紛開槍，但沒有離子束穿得過他早有準備的冰牆。他把劍抽出來又是一揮，割斷旁邊的漁人的喉嚨。他擋住了第三個士兵的三叉戟，兩種武器在空中畫了個圈。魅斯帖的動作稍微比對手快一點，輕輕向前俯身就順勢砍下他的手，緊隨的另一劃穿過盔甲，在皮膚上留下一道長長的綠色切口。

一陣來自至少三束離子爆炸把他送進一堵牆裏。不知道是哪個士兵比他的同伴聰明，向魅斯帖頭上的天花板開了一槍，大小不一的瓦礫打在他頭上，有的因為與他頭殼撞擊而粉碎，有的他感到在他的皮膚上留下會流血的傷口，全部都打得他頭暈目眩。在他恢復過來之前，尖銳的疼痛從他左邊腹部傳出，幾乎要麻痹他全身的神經——他被一支帶電的箭射中，跟他的劍一樣的高壓紅色電流通過金屬線流過他的身體。

他需要脫離這支箭的控制。現在。

魅斯帖用僅餘的控制能力揮動右手裏的劍，在同樣充滿能量的劍刃觸碰到電流的那一刻感到如果沒有他的意志，他應該已經因為兩種能量會合在一起流向他的劇痛昏了過去。接著他的左手摸上在身後的箭頭，抓緊它，強行把剩下來的金屬拔出來。他感到胃酸從現在沒有阻擋的傷口流出來，灼燒著他的內臟。沒有水，他應該剩下十五分鐘的命，而他已經不能集中控制空氣裏的水分了⋯⋯

他把劍插回劍銷，取下背上的離子槍，開始對他的敵人開火。他的視線因為疼痛產生的淚水變得模糊，但那無阻他跪在地上準確地拿下正在上前的漁人。一束離子找到了他的大腿。經過腹部上的傷後，陸地上的離子束所帶來的灼傷對他來說已經足夠讓他倒下。他躺在地上，無助地看著眼前的漁人國士兵舉起她的三叉戟。

對不起，爸爸。

一支銀色的三叉戟穿過他最後的敵人的身體，接著他甚麼都不知道了。

* * *

 

(15)：加拉派恩和金皮都是真實的地方。根據 [ 這則新聞 ](https://www.gympietimes.com.au/news/garapine-sells-for-11m/2958068/) ，澳洲政府2008年因為打算興建特拉費斯頓大壩(Traveston Crossing Dam)，強行收購了這個戶外活動中心。政府後來在國內外壓力下於2009年放棄了興建大壩的計畫，加拉派恩從此被廢棄，直到2015年重新被一對夫婦收購，再次成為戶外活動的場地。


	6. 第五章

1

魅斯帖在虛空中飄浮了很久。沒有負擔，沒有痛楚，沒有憂慮。他從來沒有這樣自由過 —— 首先是他的血統，接著是然後是他的心理性別，現在，現在……

是他全家人的性命。

他緩慢地睜開眼，繃緊沉重的手臂，在完全恢復視力之前就強行撐起了自己。他耳邊盡是空間過於寧靜的時候會聽到的嗡嗡聲，從窗外射進來金黃色的陽光也過於刺眼。陽光在接近他，把手搭在魅斯帖的肩膀上並輕輕施力。用一隻手撐著身體，他抓住了其中一隻手的手腕，把它推開。他搖搖頭，驅散最後的睡意，對上了一雙陌生的藍眼。

這是他有記憶以來第一次跟父親見面，而他完全不知道在那充滿情感的視線下應該有甚麼的反應。

另一邊廂，曾經的海洋領主也無言以對。

他首先感覺到遠在澳洲留下的蹤跡被啟動。他就知道魅斯帖去了那裏，也應該懂得來到葛咸城；他推掉了所有的任務，目的只是要等待魅斯帖來找他。接著一陣強大的魔法席捲而來，一層濃霧突然出現在大都會，政府開始疏散人群，他就知道出事了。可能是奧姆自身的能力，可能是他的魔法跟女兒的的聯繫，可能是女兒強大的魔法，魅斯帖的信號不難感應。

但當他看見到達魔法信號的源頭的時候，他見到的是一個長得像極了穆克、左邊腹部穿了個大洞地倒了在地上的男孩。儘管心裏有個很大的疑問，他當時沒有想那麼多，把三叉戟扔向舉起了二合一三叉戟的漁人。他跑到了他孩子身邊，控制水流進腹部的傷口裏，讓那泡水維持它的位置，然後癒合魅斯帖大腿和右肩上的灼傷。魅斯帖還在呼吸，一個好的現象，但他胃部上的傷雖然已經停止出血，可是沒有癒合的跡象。

「 Stay, my child. 」奧姆撥開他孩子額頭上的碎髮。「 Your father is here with you. 」

「魅斯帖！」

亞特蘭蒂斯人猛地抬起頭，看見兩個人正在氣喘吁吁地向他們跑去，一個他不認識，一個他沒見二十多年。不知道來者何意的他下意識地把他孩子抱得更緊。那個陸地人海盜在海底來的人們前停了下來。

「終於。」奧姆發現他是那個海盜說話的對象。「你終於出現了。」

亞裔人在他旁邊停了下來。「我們沒時間了，我們要帶他去醫院。」

他。所以他現在有個兒子。「不是醫院，」前海洋領主抱起了他的兒子。他的兒子。「我們要帶他去總部。」

接著他們四個人一起坐車回到韋恩大宅，大衛 —— 也就是那個原來已經退休的海盜 —— 負責駕車，自稱是個對亞特蘭蒂斯非常有興趣的海洋生物學家史提芬坐在前座，他和魅斯帖窩在後座，他兒子的頭枕了在他的大腿上，臉色蒼白。他以防萬一把三叉戟放在身邊。

到達醫療室後，奧姆包紮好兒子的傷口，替他換上乾淨的衣服，最後安頓好他在他的床上，因為那感覺上是一個父親會做的事。他安排好房間給大衛和史提芬，因為儘管他不認識他們，他們的疲倦明顯是因為陪伴他兒子走過半個地球再回來而造成的；他至少可以給他們一個可以好好休息的地方。

他睡了在房間裏的扶手椅上，因此他頸上的肌肉此時是僵硬的，但他不能，也不會離開他的孩子，不再會了。

而他的兒子在看著他，好像不認識眼前的人一樣。魅斯帖的眼神落在他大腿上，奧姆沿著他的手臂往下看，發現自己牽著了兒子的手（他的手真大），淡藍色的光從他手心發出。於是他加強了魔法傳輸的速度，務求讓他的兒子認得他。他看著兒子意識到眼前的人不是幻想，不是偽裝，而是真的是他的父親。他們再次對上對方的眼神，不過這次是以父子而不是陌生人的身分。

「父親。」魅斯帖驚嘆道。

奧姆終於有勇氣把兒子擁入懷。一雙強壯有力的手臂環抱了他，快要把他肺裏的空氣都擠出來，可是奧姆已經沒甚麼在意的事了。

他的兒子找到了他，而他完全沒有放開他的打算。

 

2

「父親。」

第二天，奧姆終於找到一艘船。魅斯帖在他們的擁抱完結後馬上投入了他原本的計畫，把一切告訴他的父親。漁人國因為找不到你，所以找我尋仇，他說。我不知道那些所謂的律法是不是真實存在，但絲卡尤絲（他真的直呼其名）一心一意想殺掉我和爸爸，因此我也沒甚麼選擇。我舅舅 —— 我是不是該那樣叫他？（是的。） —— 說他要你在場才能赦免你，還有，他已經赦免了爸爸，不過我覺得他要我找到你的原因是他要確定你還在生。我們要儘快回到亞特蘭蒂斯，不然的話波賽頓知道絲卡尤絲會做甚麼瘋狂的事。等等，不瘋狂？但父親！我在她襲擊我之前甚至都沒去過亞特蘭蒂斯！

「我指的瘋狂不是這個，」奧姆當時說。「亞特蘭蒂斯人可能不輕易寬恕自己的仇敵，但是如果絲卡尤絲真的要殺掉你的話，為甚麼不在我走後立刻下手？你爸爸是個強大的對手，不過他也不能夠同時間應付大量的敵人。漁人大可以突襲你們；在那樣的情況下，穆克沒有機會藏起你，他們就可以下手，順便解決我最忠誠的部下。還有，儘管漁人有他們自己的魔法，我不記得把尾巴變成雙腿是他們的能力範圍之內，而漁人……他們喜歡跟所有人分享他們的知識。」

「所以你覺得絲卡尤絲不是為了復仇？」他兒子問。奧姆發現魅斯帖不太跟人有眼神接觸，而當他稍後詢問大衛和史提芬的時候，他們都說那是常態，不管是對著熟悉的人還是陌生人。他們也說魅斯帖不喜歡對著陌生人說話，「他在我們認識四個月後才開始跟我們用完整句子交流。」

亞特蘭蒂斯前國王搖了搖頭。「她口頭上可能說是，但那肯定不是真正的原因。」

現在他們在準備出發。有了自己的父親，加上他們下一步要回到海底，魅斯帖覺得大衛和史提芬還是不要跟他們去好，而兩個陸地人雖然不願意讓他們父子獨自面對一整個國家，他們還是被說服了；他們沒有替他們送行，因為那可能會吸引漁人的注意，令他們變成目標。

回到現實，「怎麼了？」奧姆的視線從海浪回到兒子身上。魅斯帖在他盯著海洋發呆的時候已經移動到他面前，手上拿著他的手機，打開了聯絡人名單。

「我們快要到達亞特蘭蒂斯了，」兒子說。「我們會停在王宮上方，接著直接游下去。」

「我們可以嗎？」他不會允許首都的防禦這樣鬆懈的。

「 Can they stop us? 」魅斯帖反問道，讓奧姆啞口無言。

他們沒有再說話，只是聽著引擎的嗡嗡聲和海浪拍打船身的潑濺聲。恐懼突然佔據奧姆的思想——穆克呢？除了被赦免以外，他兒子完全沒有提及過他爸。

「魅斯帖，跟我說你爸爸的事。你沒有談及他。」

他兒子把手機放回口袋裏，表情有點奇怪地說：「我覺得你應該聽他親口說他的事。」

奧姆似乎猜到了什麼。「我想聽你說一次。」

魅斯帖嘆息著抹了抹自己的臉。「我出生之前，爸爸失去了他的左手，是不是？」

「是的。我記得他得到了一隻新的。」

「他現在連右前臂也是機械的了。他被箭射中，箭頭有毒，一接觸到就立刻神經壞死。」

他的心沉了下去。「誰做的？」

「漁人。如果摩根——他是我的表弟——正在做正確的事的話，他應該在分析究竟那是哪種毒藥。你有沒有任何頭緒？」

奧姆只能搖頭，再次凝視著海和天相遇的那條線。無論絲卡尤絲想要除掉魅斯帖的真正原因是甚麼，他二十五年前的行為給了她一個下手的藉口。他不知道，也許他不用殺掉利冦 (16) 也可以得到漁人國的軍隊。

「對不起。」他發現自己說。「我保護不了你們。」

「那不是你的錯。那時陸地人還在有恃無恐地污染我們的行星，你只是在保護你的國家。」

「我殺掉了無辜的陸地人。」

「陸地人差點殺死了我們的行星。殺人何嘗不是減低他們碳排放的辦法。」

「魅斯帖……」

「為過去的事情感到後悔是浪費時間的行為。我們現在的目標是一起活下去回到爸爸身邊，所以我們不如別想太多吧。」

我無比慶幸你可以有這樣的心態，奧姆想，但他不知道可以怎麼回答他的兒子，因此選擇維持沉默。

似乎沒過了多久，魅斯帖站起來，走到艦橋裏，停下了引擎。

「我們到了。」他邊說邊爬上加班周圍的欄杆。奧姆跟隨他，一起跳進海洋，跳進他熟悉的海流，跳進他的家。

他沒想過漁人國的軍隊包圍著首都會是他見到的景象。

 

3

住在亞特蘭蒂斯的首都裏的人現在同樣地驚訝：以和平著稱的漁人國帶著軍隊來了。在防護罩外戰機乘著海流划過，從巨大的母艦底部射出的光柱照亮了半個城市，把黑夜強行顛倒至白天。有很多人仰望著首都上他們沒見過的武器

——包括被命令留在房間裏的穆克——

——包括沒見識過戰爭的摩根——

但不是亞瑟，不是梅拉，不是武爾科。他們在王宮的大殿裏，頭上是整個城市和漁人國軍隊的三維投影。那些戰機有條理地包圍了他們的防護罩，就算他們的防禦有多森嚴，由於敵人的數目眾多，只要他們稍有破綻，就沒可能全身而退。

「絲卡尤絲應該隨時打過來了。」武爾科說。他接著看了看另一個投影上魅斯帖的最近通話時間；那是十五分鐘前，而他說了他跟他的父親快要到達首都水面。亞特蘭蒂斯的老臣不知道男孩的能力去到哪裡，但他認識奧姆，他可以穿過重重防護，或許運用武力硬闖，或許偷偷地潛進來。

亞瑟的計畫不是最好的，但他們還有機會。

大殿的通信器響起，武爾科按了接聽，絲卡尤絲女王的三維投影出現在城市的投影的旁邊。她穿著漁人華而不實的盔甲，可是她的表情一派認真。

「你還沒有找到馬瑞斯，也沒有交出穆克。根據律法——」

「不好意思，陛下，」亞瑟打斷了漁人的話，「但我們真的找到了魅斯帖，而穆克只是在執行奧姆給他的任務。」他們已經說好不要提及魅斯帖身邊還有他的父親。

「跟隨前國王，還要是一個被放逐的前國王的命令不算是叛國嗎？」

國王把鼻樑捏在拇指和食指之間。「陛下——」

「你還需要更多的…… **時間** 嗎？」漁人的眼中有種武爾科不喜歡的惡意。她看起來愈來愈不像一個人了；這是因為仇恨的緣故嗎？

「魅斯帖隨時會回來的了。」梅拉說。「那是你殺掉他也不遲。」

絲卡尤絲點點頭。「好的，我——」

她的投影有好幾秒消失在他們眼前，接著鏈結穩定下來，她又出現了，不過換了個表情。

恐懼。

她中斷了通信，然後亞瑟深深地吸了口氣。

「怎麼了，亞瑟？」他的妻子問。

亞特蘭娜的兒子指向頭上的三維投影；它僵住了，或者準確一點，漁人們都僵住了，他們的城市還是好好的。

「發生甚麼事了？」武爾科問周圍的人，但是沒有人可以給他答案。

 

4

在王宮另一端，只能站在窗前觀察一切的穆克抓緊了拳頭。他找不到原因，他也沒有控水術，可是每逢魅斯帖運用大量的魔法，他都能感受到他，感受到在他體內埋藏已久的……某種感覺。

這是他記憶中最劇烈的一次，那是一種從海洋而來的力量，純粹而原始，既令他想哭，又令他展露微笑。

要是奧姆在這裏親自感受到他們的孩子的強大，那就更完美了，他想。

他閉上眼祈禱著，祈求著波賽頓讓魅斯帖找到他的父親。

他沒有看見在戰機群中穿插的身影。

 

5

在首都以上，魅斯帖飄浮在水裏，眼睛跟他的爸爸一樣是閉著的，雙臂張開，海洋的光從他的手心散發出來，把海流臣服在他手下，姿勢讓人回想起赦免眾生的救世主。當然，他並不是甚麼救世主，也不是在赦免那些漁人——剛好相反，他的目標是要牢牢地限制住漁人國大軍，讓他的父親安全通過。

奧姆一開始不認同他的計畫。太危險了，亞特蘭蒂斯前國王說。你才剛剛復原，現在又要引導大量的魔法，我怕你支持不住。

「一個小時夠嗎？」兒子只是問。漁人的包圍網可能看起來很大，但它其實很薄，因此實際上要控制的水並不多，比要淹沒世界引擎的水量少。

「十五分鐘。十五分鐘就可以了。」

魅斯帖的雙眼開始發光。奧姆首先感到海流的變動，接著看見包圍網最外層的戰機停了下來，接著是裏面的那層，接著是裏面的戰艦。年輕人此時的臉是空白的，好像脫離了現實一樣。

奧姆向王宮衝去。

 

6

雖然他們認識的時間不多，但從根據個人經驗和不同的人的口述，亞瑟得出他的同母異父弟弟是個很戲劇性的人。

這就是為甚麼他對於奧姆用三叉戟打破窗戶進來的事一點都不感到驚訝。有好幾個衛兵更舉起了他們的離子槍，梅拉一舉手又放下了。

「我沒有很多的時間，魅斯帖給了我十五分鐘——」

亞瑟把手放在弟弟的肩膀上：「我赦免你。從這一刻開始你就是奧姆·馬瑞斯親王，魅斯帖·馬瑞斯將會是亞特蘭蒂斯的王子。滿意嗎？」奧姆的神情是驚訝的。「我當作是了。現在，我們應該給我們親愛的絲卡尤絲陛下打個電話，告訴她——」

「告訴她跟我們說她真正想殺掉我兒子的原因是甚麼。」金髮的男人搶著說。這次輪到他的哥哥和其他人做驚訝的那個。算了，他之後才解釋他的理解。「 Just tell her to. And where is Murk? 」

 

7

戰機群分開給男孩手心和雙眼在發光著通過，停了在絲卡尤絲所在的戰艦的艦橋前。波賽頓的預言說馬瑞斯會毀滅世界，而漁人國的女王那一刻毫不懷疑眼前的人可以一手毀掉他眼前的一切。

「你想要甚麼？」她大喊道，妄想自己的聲音沒有顫抖。

男孩的頭偏到一邊。「原因。」

甚麼？「甚麼原因？」

「你想我消失在這個世界上的真正原因。」絲卡尤絲想開口辯解，但奧姆的兒子搶先一步：「不只是對著我，而是對著我的兩個父親，我的舅舅、舅母，還有那個我不怎麼喜歡的老頭。在王宮裏告訴我們真相，我可能不會毀掉你的國家。」

 

* * *

 

 

(16) ：利冦 Ricou 是絲卡尤絲的父親。我找不到官方譯名，所以自己音譯了。有人記得的話請告訴我。順帶一提，絲卡尤絲和麗娜也是 Scales 和 Rina 的音譯，同樣是沒有官方譯名。


	7. 第六章+終章

1

穆克想像過跟奧姆團聚的場面，有的是在亞普利安，有的是在亞特蘭蒂斯，有的是在冥府；有時是在戰鬥中，有時是奧姆回來探望他們，有時是他們在冥河的另一端找到對方。

現實中，他甚麼也沒有做。房間的門打開，熟悉的魔法充滿整個空間，但是他轉過頭來的時候，他見到的不是他的兒子。

他動不了，動不了。

穿著陸地人衣服的奧姆飄進來，看起來跟魅斯帖發送給他的三維投影沒有分別。他們中間隔著幾米地凝視對方，好像有些不可思議的事物擺了在他們的眼前。奧姆在他的雙腳碰到地板的時候蹬腿，拉近他們之間的距離，雙手搭在穆克的上臂上。他們沿著他的手臂向下，到了右臂的肌肉被機械手取代之處的時候頓了頓，接著繼續向下，同樣的事發生在穆克左手的機械臂之上，最後握住了穆克那雙完全機械的手。前軍人嘗試抽出他的手，但他的愛人緊不但抓著他不放，還舉起了他的左手，親吻他無機的指節。

「我應該保護你們的。」前國王——現在是親王了——往唇邊的手呢喃。  ‘I’m sorry.’

穆克抽出他的雙手，轉而捧著奧姆的臉。「那不是你的錯。 You’re back, and that’s all that matters. 」

在短短地一秒間，奧姆的手放到了穆克腰上和肩胛骨之間的位置，把他的丈夫推向自己；他們之間的距離完全消失，然後他們的嘴唇輕輕地、溫柔地碰上。吻很短，幾乎是剛剛完全貼合就拉開，但對於這一刻的他們來說，這已經足夠了。

‘Will you follow me, Murk?’

穆克把臉埋在奧姆的頸部和肩膀之間，深深地吸了一口氣。

‘Even after the end, Orm. Even after the end.’

 

2

大殿的氣氛是沉重的。武爾科和梅拉跟平時一樣坐在亞瑟的左右，亞特蘭娜在梅拉旁邊，摩根在武爾科身旁；奧姆、穆克和魅斯帖本來被安排站在武爾科那邊，但他們三個之中沒有人願意在一個對他們抱有很重的成見的人旁邊，所以他們飄在亞特蘭娜身旁，奧姆在最裏面，魅斯帖被夾在他的父親們中間，雖然男孩才是差點一手把漁人國軍隊消滅的那個。絲卡尤絲飄在他們齊眼的高度以示她的地位，其實深知自己在這裏甚麼都不是。

‘Okay, just spill. **We’ll** wait.’

亞瑟還是如常地直白。漁人國女王稍微低下頭，開始從她的角度敘述整件事。

「我想我應該從二十五年前說起。那時我才剛剛成為女王，而父親的死還在心頭，所以就算知道奧姆已經被放逐，我最終背著母親派了一隊人去尋找他，替父親報仇。那些人沒有回來，我們也沒有偵測到他的魔法信號，所以我就放下了這件事。

「事情的轉捩點發生在兩年前。對，你們沒有聽錯，一切開始得比你們想像的早。從兩年前開始，波賽頓的祭司們每次得到的神諭都是一樣的。『馬瑞斯會成為神明最大的敵人：他們會帶來戰爭，他們會跟眾神作對，他們會毀滅眼前的一切。』這句話我聽了很多次，多得我可以把它背下來。兩年以來，我對祭司們不理不睬——世界上只有一個馬瑞斯，而他就算沒死也不會再回到海洋，沒有甚麼可怕的。」

亞特蘭蒂斯新的王子看起來既疑惑又很想笑。絲卡尤絲等待他的父親完成在他耳邊的解釋。

「魅斯帖，不要笑。」剛剛恢復頭銜的親王跟他的兒子說。「漁人的神諭從來沒有出錯過，而這就是為甚麼人們會那麼認真地對待他們說的話。」

魅斯帖還是覺得整件事很可笑，但是為了聽絲卡尤絲的故事，他抹去臉上一切的情感，讓她繼續。

「然後我們感應到奧姆的魔法信號。其餘的你們都知道了。」

接下來就是沉重的寧靜。除了魅斯帖以外，其他的人都好像都在思考他們剛才聽到的似的。

「漁人的神諭需要被認真對待。」最後由武爾科打破寧靜。他馬上收到來自大殿另一端的怒視。他連忙加上：「當然，雖然自古以來漁人國的神諭都非常準確，但是奧姆、穆克、魅斯帖，這不代表這次它們一定是你們；外面可能有我們不認識的、叫做馬瑞斯的人。陛下，」他看著他的徒弟，「你覺得呢？」

「Innocent until proven guilty.」亞特蘭蒂斯的國王說。「魅斯帖和穆克只是在保護自己，奧姆純粹是回來而已，在這裏所有人都沒有罪。」

「所以你們就看著你們的國家走向毀滅的邊緣？」漁人反問道。

有人笑了。所有人轉過頭來看著正在竊笑的奧姆。

「如果神諭是真的，」他把手指移離他的嘴，蔚藍的雙眼對上了漁人國女王的，「you can’t really prevent the unpreventable, can you?」

 

3

及後，奧姆一家三口二十五年來第一次一起吃晚餐，吃的是家常便飯，是奧姆特意叫廚房準備的。根據穆克的性格，再把他延伸到魅斯帖上，他覺得他們在這幾天所發生的事情後不再會承受到一場宴會，不再會有力氣應付那群應該有無數個問題的貴族，不會想見到任何的人。

他的猜測是對的，至少在他的家人的那方面。尤其是穆克，他在吃完飯後沒多久就去睡了，說好像有些東西榨乾了他的體力，但當奧姆問他是甚麼的時候，銀髮的男人又說不出，所以親王沒有追問，給了他的愛人一個晚安吻就讓他沉入夢鄉。

魅斯帖是另外一回事。奧姆知道他的兒子應該累了，可是他只是坐在窗邊，沉默地凝視著外面的城市。金髮的男人模仿他兒子的動作，仔細地觀察他很久沒見的景色，發現首都在他不在的那二十多年其實都沒甚麼變化——她還是那樣的美麗，還是那樣的活躍，還是他的家。

亞特蘭蒂斯可能是他的家，但是對於魅斯帖來說，她其實跟漁人國或者其他的國家一樣陌生。

「你覺得你會習慣這裏嗎？」奧姆問他的兒子。「你知道，如果我們想搬回亞普利安，沒有人可以阻止我們。」

魅斯帖扭過頭來，看了看在床上熟睡的爸爸，接著看著他的父親，發現對方是認真的。

「我沒所謂喔。」他壓低聲音回答。「你們去哪裏我都會跟著你們去。我們已經分開得太久了。」

「但你要應付很多的人和事。人們很大機會會因為你的身分看不起你。」

「你覺得我會在意別人的看法嗎？」

奧姆被他兒子的話逗笑了，不過他突然想起了一件事。

「魅斯帖。」

「是的，父親？」

「我還沒正式跟你爸爸結婚。」

 

終章

奧姆和穆克最後決定邀請最少的人出席他們的婚禮。魅斯帖不喜歡人群，穆克不喜歡人群，而奧姆……也其實不喜歡人群。

亞瑟、梅拉、亞特蘭娜、摩根、通過視像通話出席的托馬斯、一個叫做塞比的鹹水國人。最後的那個魅斯帖說是他和爸爸在亞普利安的鄰居，那時奧姆已經發現他的兒子和未婚夫真的沒甚麼朋友，所以他在不認識對方的情況下就邀請了他。

那隻大螃蟹沒有出席，但是寄了幾箱非常， **非常** 好的酒作為禮物。

現在，奧姆和他的愛人面對面站在一起，身上穿的是日常的服飾，一起許下了諾言。

縱使我們經過長期的分離，那只證明我們我們的愛堅不可摧。

縱使我們經過長期的分離，我們在未來也有很長的路要一起走下去。

哪怕我們獨自面對世界——

哪怕死亡就在我們眼前——

沒有事可以把我們分開。讓我們從此在一起，直到世界的終結。

一個親吻，他們身為伴侶的第一個吻。未來他們會有更多相似的，但奧姆和穆克都永遠不會忘記這一刻的感覺。

接下來的兩個星期他們會在一個叫做壁爐的地方度過。那裏很偏僻，是一個讓他們休息的完美場所；他們之後可能會把她當成王宮以外的主要住所，用他們的孩子填滿那個地方，他們還沒有定下任何的目標。

他們回到亞特蘭蒂斯後，肯定會有人反對他們的婚姻，肯定會有人看不起魅斯帖和穆克，肯定會有人阻止神諭被認驗。

但他們是在一起的，那樣就足夠了。


End file.
